Las lunas de miel del dragón
by Total DxD
Summary: han pasado varios años desde el fin de DxD y ha llegado los momentos que muchos han estado esperando, ¿la boda? NO¡ ¡las lunas de miel del emperador dragón rojo y su harem!
1. el deseo de un ángel

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, esto sera una serie de historias cortas que subiré poco a poco, no tiene nada que ver con mi fic legado renacido pero si con una que estoy planeando, ahora sin mas que decir comencemos**

* * *

 **el deseo de un** **ángel**

era una día muy hermoso las las nubes se movían y los ángeles iban de aquí para allá, si los ángeles, por esto estaba sucediendo en el cielo, era un día histórico, hoy se celebraba una boda, pero cualquier boda la primera boda entre un ángel y un demonio, muchos estaban reunidos frente a un altar, entre las sillas se podían ver a varias personas qeu se notaba que no eran ángeles, entre ellos una pareja japonesa de una un hombre y una mujer castaños

-No puedo creer que ese perverso hijo nuestro se vaya a casar con un ángel tan hermosa como irina-chan. y otras mas hermosas mujeres-dijo la señora hyodo derramando lagrimas de alegria

-Y eso que pensamos que nunca tendría una novia con esa actitud.-dijo gorou hyodo mientras veía esta escena

-Y esto significa que finalmente tendremos nietos!

Issei parado en le altar intento ignorar a a sus padres diciendo estas cosas, de todos modos no le importaría en este punto

-por que tenia que se irina la primera en casarse con issie-dijo rias mientras observaba todo desde su asiento

\- bueno, onee-sama eso nos pasa por decidir el orden usando palillo-dijo asia sentada a su lado

\- concuerdo con asía no fue mi mejor idea-dijo ravel suspirando

-oh vamos dejen de quejarse estuvimos esperando años este día solo disfruten-dijo akeno cerca de ellas

-¡aqui viene la novia!-grito alguien mientras todos voltearon a ver al camino al altar y allí apareció una mujer adulta de cabello castaño brillante casi anaranjado con un halo de luz en su cabeza y 5 pares de alas tan blancas como la nieve pura y un vestido igual de blanco siendo acompañada por una hombre de media edad que la llevo frente a le altar donde se quito el velo para que sus ojos violetas miraran a los miel de sus futuro esposo

-te ves hermosa irina-fue todo lo que issei pudo decir en ese momento, mientras irina solo pudo sonreír de forma dulce a su amado

-y bien empezamos-dijo en hombre que hacia de cura un rubio de ojos verdes con 6 alas de angel en su espalda

-claro dulio empieza -le dijo el castaño

-bien, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar esta divina unión, ahora issei hyodo emperador dragón rojo aceptas a este ángel para amarla, quererla y respetarla, todos los días de tu existencia

-acepto

-y bien tu irina shidou as de san miguiel aceptas a este demonio para amarlo quererle y resp...

-acepto¡

-no me dejaste terminar¡-dijo dulio dolido mientras la audiencia solo pudo ponerse a reir

-lo siento pero ya no quiero ni un minutos mas

-bien, por la autoridad conferida en mi por los serafines, reyes demonios y el dios bíblico, lo declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

-oh hecho mas que besar a la novia- dijo en castaño con una sonrisa

-cariño no empieces-le regaño irina

-ya ya entiendo-dijo mientras se acercaron para darse un beso

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH- todos se levantaron para felicitar a la feliz pareja

momentos mas tarde

la fiesta esta comenzando, Irina está sola en el altar, ahora es una novia oficial del Emperador Dragón Rojo. Ella está rezando a Dios y Miguel por ayuda para elegir un lugar al que ir de luna de miel. miguel aparece detrás de ella, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que pediría ayuda en este asunto. Él tiene una expresión perpetuamente triste, pero tiene una sonrisa clara cuando él le pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sientes en este momento, Irina?

Irina pone sus palmas en su pecho mientras responde con un sonrojo.

-Mi corazón está ... compitiendo, Lord Michael. No ha dejado de correr desde que me puse este vestido hoy.

Miguel asiente mientras responde.

-Como se espera de una novia recién casada. No puedo expresar la importancia de esta boda para nuestra facción. Casarse con Issei es un gran hito para establecer mejor la paz con la facción de los demonios.

Irina sonríe y agrega.

-Sí, Lord Miguel. Y sé que es imprudente pedirte ayuda, pero ...

Miguel simplemente levanta la mano y afirma más.

-Para nada. Aunque esto es importante para nuestra facción, es importante que seas feliz, Irina. Considera este mi regalo de bodas para ti e Issei.

Miguael produce una pequeña caja y las manos a Irina. Miguel luego expresa.

-También espero el día en que pueda ver qué tipo de niños producirás.

Irina se sonroja como una remolacha cuando pregunta.

-¿Quieres que tenga un hijo lo antes posible, Lord Michael? Lo haré si eso es lo que pide.

Miguel le da una sonrisa más aturdida mientras responde.

-No, no, Irina, ten niños cuando te sientas preparado. No te ordenaría que hicieras eso.

Irina tiene un brillo en los ojos cuando asume nuevamente su posición de oración y dice.

-Por supuesto, Lord Miguel, lo tomaré más despacio.

Irina luego agarra la piedra y de inmediato la lleva al salón de recepción. Irina se acerca a Issei con una sonrisa mientras el se detiene para saludar a Irina, ya que todavía tiene que hablar formalmente con ella sobre toda la situación. Habló con las otras chicas antes o después de llegar a la sala de recepción.

Issei se acerca a ella todavía con su traje blanco mientras la mira mientras se sonroja y pregunta.

-Entonces, tú y yo por los próximos tres días.-si 3 dias ese era todo el tiempo que tenian con lo apretado que esta el horario de issei con todo los del emperador dragón rojo y el dragón de los pechos

Issei se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando Irina le da una sonrisa muy inocente mientras le presenta el regalo de Miguel. Issei lo abre porque está claro que este es uno de esos regalos que debe abrirse lo antes posible. Dentro de la caja hay un presente bastante extraño, una esfera de metal con un halo y un ala del diablo con una nota de Miguel que dice.

 _Para Irina e Issei_

 _Entiendo que una luna de miel es un momento muy íntimo para los recién casados, e Irina siendo ángel puede complicar las cosas. Por esta razón, ordené la creación de esta esfera, que contiene una isla interdimensional hecha específicamente para su ocio. Tenga en cuenta que esto no se parece a la sala, ya que esta isla colapsará después de tres días de abierta, pero en general tiene la misma función. Fue muy difícil de crear y espero que los dos disfruten al máximo sin restricción._

Issei inspecciona la esfera y siente un botón en ella. Irina le impide presionarlo y dice.

-Cariño, deberíamos esperar hasta el final. Tendremos tres días enteros solo con nosotros dos.

Irina hace todo lo posible para evitar pensamientos obscenos o impuros al pensar en cosas más femeninas además de hacer el amor. Ella simplemente se sienta con las otras mientras se ve celosa porque finalmente va a ser la primera en tener una luna de miel con Issei. Issei sigue los movimientos de una boda, incluyendo cortar el enorme pastel que se horneó con su esposa.

La recepción comienza a cerrarse cuando las chicas se van a la residencia mientras Issei se despide de las olas durante tres días con Irina a su lado con una pequeña bolsa de ropa. Una vez que las chicas se van y los invitados dan sus felicitaciones, Issei presiona el botón en la esfera que instantáneamente los lleva a él y a Irina a una pequeña isla con una puesta de sol con vista al océano. Tiene árboles de diferentes especies con abundantes y deliciosas frutas. Tiene un hermoso campo de flores que rodea una acogedora casa de campo. Los dos miran con asombro en este sitio majestuoso.

De repente, Issei levanta a Irina en un estilo de princesa mientras ella se sonroja y él simplemente dice.

-Bueno, se supone que debo llevarte más allá del umbral, ¿no?

Issei lleva a Irina al otro lado del campo y entra en la cabaña. La cabaña en sí es acogedora, ya que tiene una habitación individual y una pequeña cocina con nevera y estufa. Issei lleva a Irina al dormitorio y el interior es un dormitorio de aspecto cómodo con una gran cama rodeada de pétalos de rosa blanca e incluso un cubo de hielo con varias botellas que se enfrían en él. Issei e Irina se impresionan en este sitio, ya que está claro que Miguel pensó en todo. Issei coloca suavemente a Irina en la cama mientras inspecciona las diversas botellas y ve que hay añadas especiales de vino, botellas de champán de lujo, botellas de vodka de cristal.

Issei luego se quita los zapatos y se relaja en la cama, ya que ha sido un largo día e Irina toma sus tacones que se hicieron con su vestido. Irina toma la botella de champaña y encuentra dos vasos cerca del cubo. Ella le pasa las gafas a Issei y saca la tapa de la botella, lo que hace que la espuma salga despedida de la cabeza, causando que ambos se preocupen un poco por ensuciar las sábanas. Pero rápidamente se olvidan de esto y simplemente se sirven unas copas y hacen un brindis cuando Irina pone la botella en la mesita de noche junto a ella.

Luego, los dos comienzan a hablar sobre sus vidas hasta este punto mientras toman su champaña como lo indica Irina.

-Sabes, nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaría casada con un demonio, o incluso un dragón para el caso.

Irina realmente se ríe de esto e Issei responde de manera casual.

-Sí, bueno yo pensé que eras un chico cuando éramos niños. Así que nunca imaginé esto en ese momento tampoco.

Issei nota que su vaso está vacío y se estira para agarrar la botella de champaña, pero se resbala un poco mientras toma la botella y accidentalmente cae sobre la cama y, mientras rueda por el costado, agarra lo que él cree que son las sábanas, pero se vuelve para ser el vestido de Irina y accidentalmente la arrastra por el costado junto con la suya y ella aterriza encima de él con su vestido ligeramente hacia abajo revelando sus pechos a su nuevo marido, que inmediatamente nota. Irina se da cuenta inmediatamente de esto inmediatamente y no se sorprende, rechaza o molesta en lo más mínimo. Ella simplemente pregunta con sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás imaginando ahora?

Los pensamientos de Issei son lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

-¡ _! Espera, ¿qué es lo que pienso ...?_

Los pensamientos de Issei se interrumpen cuando Irina simplemente presiona sus labios contra los de él y la abraza. Minutos después, las ropas de Issei e Irina yacían en el suelo junto a su cama mientras se metían debajo de la sábana. Irina está completamente desnuda, salvo por su rosario al cuello. Issei se prepara pero mira hacia la puerta de su habitación, e Irina pregunta.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Issei niega con la cabeza mientras responde.

-Bueno ... estaba recordé cuando eramos adolescentes y intentamos hacerlo en navidad y digamos que una parte de mi estaba esperando que Rias, Akeno o Asia irrumparan y nos detuvieran ... Esperaba que entraste de repente en la habitación por alguna razón.

Irina le da una mirada un poco celosa mientras contesta.

-¡¿No estabas pensando en otra mujer, verdad?

Issei rápidamente se defiende diciendo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue solo un viejo habito!¡no puedes culparme eso sucedió demasiadas veces antes de que entrara a la universidad que llegue a pensar que lo que sona y shiva dijeron sobre la maldición del karma era cierto!

Irina sonríe de nuevo y agrega en un tono suave.

-Bien ... bien entonces ... fui tu primer beso cuando éramos niños ...

Issei termina la oración con.

-Y supongo que ahora eres mi primera esposa oficial.

Issei e Irina se besan una vez más, para sumergirse en una velada romantica. Un par de horas más tarde, los dos se encuentran uno al lado del otro en la cama con el rostro enrojecido y el cabello de Irina ahora está caído mientras ella está procesando lo que acaba de suceder.

Issei está pensando.

 _-¡Acabo de ponerme loco de nuevo! ¡No puedo volver a azotarlo nunca más!_

Irina en realidad está jadeando un poco después de esta experiencia e incluso le agradece a Michael por permitirle tener esta oportunidad y ser un ángel al mismo tiempo. Irina luego agarra la mano de Issei y dice dulcemente.

-Han sido solo cinco horas y tenemos sesenta y siete más entre nosotros.

Irina e Issei se quedan dormidas una junto a la otra mientras esperan el mañana y disfrutan de un día divertido juntos en privado.

Al día siguiente, los dos disfrutan de un día cerca de la playa con buena comida, ya que la nevera está llena de excelentes carnes y verduras, y la isla tiene muchas frutas. El sol de la isla también brilla a pleno pulmón, ya que ilumina un hermoso azul, ambos llevan trajes de baño que empacaron. Tienen un picnic fácil junto al océano artificial y hablan de algo que le preocupa a Irina. Ella le da a Issei un pedazo de sandía mientras explica.

-Issei, estoy preocupado por lo que sucederá cuando tengamos un hijo juntos.

Issei escupe su sandía e inmediatamente reacciona.

-¡¿No es un poco temprano pensar en bebés ?!

Irina agrega con su tono más normal.

-Por supuesto que no vamos a tener hijos ahora, pero eventualmente sucederá. Al menos, espero que así sea.

Issei se relaja y la consuela diciendo.

-Prometo que sucederá algún día.

Irina asiente y continúa explicando sus preocupaciones.

-Lo que me preocupa es que ... los ángeles no han aceptado por completo la paz con los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Hay personas como Lord Miguel que lo defienden, como él nos conoce a nosotros, pero luego están aquellos que aún no lo han aceptado. un día, un nuevo santo valiente me llamó cerda. Después de eso, escuché hablar de algunos ángeles que piensan en mí como un traidor. Creo que ahora entiendo cómo hice que Xenovia y Asia se sintieran aquella vez.

Issei se acerca y pone su brazo alrededor de Irina y le dice.

-Bueno, les jodo. No me importa una mierda lo que otros piensen de tenerte como esposa. Te amo, y eso es todo lo que necesito ... bueno, y las otras chicas también. Quiero decir, acabo de casarme contigo y aun falta las demás chicas

Issei luego declara.

-Si alguien daña a nuestros hijos, lo golpearé.

Irina sonríe y agrega.

-Yo lo are también.

Se sientan juntos hasta que el sol comienza a ponerse. Irina luego le pregunta a Issei con una mirada más seductora en su rostro.

-Cariño, ahora que el sol se está poniendo, ¿por qué no volvemos al dormitorio y nos disfrutamos el uno al otro como anoche?

Issei mira hacia arriba con su sonrisa seria y feliz.

-¡ _alabado sea el gran rojo, sí, tengo la fuerte sensación de que estos días van a ser algunos de los días más increíbles de mi vida!_

Issei e Irina caminan de vuelta a la cabaña y disfrutan de su tiempo privado con lo que les queda.

* * *

 **y así termina ese capitulo antes que nada quiero aclarar estos capítulos estarán centrados en las lunas de miel y no en las bodas en si, esta idea me vino a la cabeza después de leer el volumen 24 y saber que las bodas del harem de issei serán individuales cuanto todo el fandom siempre pensó que seria una boda en conjunto, así que pensé si las bodas serán individuales entonces las lunas de miel serán iguales**


	2. la intriga del demonio

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, me sorprende la cantidad de lectura de esta historia, ni legado renacido tuvo esa cantidad en su primer capitulo**

* * *

 **la intriga del demonio**

 **el dia en que las chicas decidieron el orden de las bodas**

Desafortunadamente, Rias ha dibujado el número 2 de paja con una mirada de decepción mientras pregunta.

-¿Quién recibió la paja número 1?

Rias mira a Irina mientras felizmente muestra el número 1 a todos, para sus celos. Akeno no ayuda a la situación diciendo con su sonrisa habitual.

-Bueno, supongo que Irina sera la primera en la luna de miel también.

Rias sale corriendo del salón . En realidad, está bastante molesta por no ser la primera en casarse con Issei y la primera en la luna de miel

 **el dia de la boda de rias**

Issei viaja actualmente en una limusina con su cuñado Sirzechs y su esposa Grayfia. Sirzechs lleva puesta toda su armadura de Lucifer con la adición de un ramillete en el centro del plato adornado en el pecho. Sirzechs saca una botella de vino y sirve un vaso para Issei y él mientras le da el segundo vaso y comenta casualmente.

-Sé que es prematuro, pero me gustaría proponer un brindis, Issei.

Issei todavía está impresionado con el actual Lucifer mientras responde con la cabeza inclinada.

-¡Muchas gracias, sirchez!

Sirzechs da una mirada ligeramente decepcionada y dice.

-Vamos, Issei, oficialmente eres parte de la familia, así que llámame aniki onii-sama.

Issei todavía no puede obligarse a llamar a Sirzechs algo así . Sirzechs se rasca la barbilla y luego chasquea el dedo mientras le dice a Issei en un falso tono dominante.

-¡Te ordeno que me llames onii-sama a partir de ahora, emperador dragón rojo!

Issei derrama un poco el vino, afortunadamente no en su bonito atuendo, ya que responde con la boca abierta.

-Sí, Señor ... quiero decir, ¡nii-sama!

Sirzechs se ríe levemente al ver que esto es divertido y sostiene su copa, y Grayfia tiene una copa ahora, como anuncia Sirzechs.

-Un brindis por el nuevo esposo de mi hermana y mi nuevo hermanito.

Los tres diablos juntan sus vasos y disfrutan de una buena copa de vino antes de llegar a la sala de recepción. Rias con un precioso vestido adornado con cintas rojas y un velo decorado con el símbolo de Gremory naturalmente toma parte del corte de tarta con Issei, y es parte de un gran brindis orquestado por su padre. Incluso finge irse con las otras chicas mientras se queda detrás de la puerta . Ella estaba algo triste por no haber sido la primera, pero aun así avanza para que pueda comenzar a planificar sus tres días de luna de miel que es todo lo que el horario de su marido permite.

 **el dia de la luna de miel**

Rias está empacando su ropa durante sus tres días con Issei, pero Asia, que la está ayudando, se da cuenta de que Rias solo ha empacado ropa interior y nada más, lo que la hace sonrojarse cuando pregunta.

-Rias, no solo traes cosas para seducir a Issei, ¿verdad?

Rias mira en su bolso y nota esto también, que luego procede a desempacar un poco mientras empaca más ropa normal, con un poco de ropa interior. Asia se ha dado cuenta de que Rias parece inquieto desde la boda. Si bien Asia no lo entiende del todo, no es para nada ignorante de los sentimientos de Rias . Asia le dice a Rias.

-Sabes, no voy a poder estar con Issei por un tiempo, y tú vas a ir con él hoy. Entonces, ¿cómo creo que me siento acerca de eso?

Rias se acerca a Asia y se disculpa con ella.

-Lo siento, Asia, solo estoy celosa de Irina, pero también debería considerar cómo se sienten mis amigos sobre esto también.

Asia niega con la cabeza y explica en tono suave.

-No es así como me siento, onee-sama. Estoy un poco celosa,pero no entiendas mal, no me molesta en lo más mínimo porque conseguir tres días con Issei es algo que estoy ansioso. Así que nos animo para obtener nuestro tiempo, para que podamos tener nuestras propias experiencias únicas.

Rias sonríe y responde a esto en un tono más feliz.

-Gracias, Asia. Tienes toda la razón en tus sentimientos, y debería aprender de tu ejemplo.

Rias termina de empacar mientras va a la habitación de Issei en la residencia de Hyoudou,

Rias toma una respiración profunda . Issei levanta el ánimo diciendo en tono directo.

-ya es tiempo, Rias.

Issei se acerca y abraza a Rias y la besa porque es más avanzada que de costumbre. Rias retrocede casi de inmediato ya que no está acostumbrada a que Issei sea tan directo. Issei entonces pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos los próximos tres días?

Rias se sonroja al darse cuenta de que Issei tiene la intención de prestarle toda su atención sin dudarlo durante los próximos tres días. Luego, Rias toma la mano de Issei mientras abre un circulo mágico para teletransportarse a sí misma e Issei al lugar que eligió para su luna de miel.

Rias e Issei están ahora frente a la habitación de un hotel que tiene el modelo del viejo Japón, ya que están parados frente a una puerta mosquitera. Issei levanta a Rias mientras intenta llevar a Rias al otro lado del umbral como lo hizo con Irina. Ella felizmente le deja hacer esto, pero cuando entran a la habitación, no hay cama, solo un gran futón con las palabras, feliz luna de miel escrita en japonés. Issei le pregunta a Rias.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

Rias felizmente responde mientras todavía está en los brazos de Issei.

-Estamos en Iga, Issei. El lugar de nacimiento de los ninjas.

Issei se ve un poco confundido, y aunque todavía tiene la intención de hacer lo que Rias quiere, se lo pregunta.

-¿Por qué elegiste Iga para nuestra luna de miel?

Rias le da una sonrisa bastante seductora mientras responde.

-Verás.

Issei coloca suavemente a Rias en el futón, ya que tiene que arrodillarse para hacerlo. Todavía es temprano en la tarde y el estómago de Issei comienza a gruñir un poco indicando que está hambriento. Rias lo ofrece.

-¿Quieres que haga un almuerzo, Issei?

Issei normalmente adoraría tener la cocina de Rias ya que es una cocinera increíble, pero él lo rechaza al decirlo.

-Rias, no deberías cocinar en nuestra luna de miel. Podemos ir a un restaurante o pedir servicio a la habitación o algo así.

Issei luego mira el menú para el servicio de habitaciones, que en realidad es un pergamino escondido debajo de una tabla del suelo para que los turistas lo encuentren divertido. Issei mira el menú y se pregunta qué pedir. Rias toma el menú y dice.

-Iré y pediremos para nosotros. Estoy familiarizado con lo que más amas.

Rias da una mirada ligeramente seductora cuando sale de la puerta. Issei espera un momento y mira a través de la habitación para ver qué otras actividades turísticas tiene esta habitación individual. Tiene un pequeño folleto sobre ciertos mitos sobre ninjas que Issei encuentra un poco interesante.

-Wow, entonces ninjas nunca usaban negro ... no comían carne, bueno eso tenía que chupar.

Issei aparentemente lee el folleto durante la próxima hora, ya que Rias aún no ha regresado de hacer su pedido. Ella regresa después de un tiempo, e Issei inmediatamente pregunta con ligera preocupación.

-Rias, ¿dónde estabas? Estaba empezando a preocuparme un poco. No es que pensara que estabas en peligro ni nada.

Rias tranquiliza a Issei con un abrazo, que él pone su cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras ella le dice amablemente.

-Quería asegurarme de que nuestra comida fuera perfecta para nosotros.

Poco después, un par de miembros del personal aparecen por toda la sala utilizando varios pasajes ocultos y sacan la comida. En unos instantes, la sala tiene una pequeña fiesta en esta sala. Estos van desde mochi estándar, ramen, teriyaki y té, pero hay otros alimentos; incluso hay una botella de sake. Los miembros del personal se van de la misma manera que entraron dentro de un segundo. Rias se sirve a ella misma e Issei un poco de sake mientras cenan sentados en el suelo. Luego golpean sus vasos juntos mientras toman la bebida alcohólica y luego hacen sus platos.

Issei da un mordisco a Rias y de inmediato ama esta comida. Empieza a palear y, antes de darse cuenta, ha comido cinco platos antes de que se llene, y Rias solo ha comido alrededor de dos platos. Issei se relaja un poco mientras comenta.

-No puedo creer lo buena que es la comida aquí. Tiene un sabor tan fresco.

Rias luego le dice a Issei.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero yo fui quien cocinó esa comida. Pedí usar la cocina cuando fui a hacer nuestro pedido.

Issei entonces se da cuenta.

 _-No es de extrañar que supiera que había mucho amor._

Issei, a pesar de amar la comida que Rias hizo en secreto, tiene que replicar.

-Rias, quiero decir que la comida era increíble, pero realmente creo que deberíamos ...

Rias coloca su dedo sobre el labio de Issei y luego sugiere.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos? Tenemos nuestro propio privado en esta sala.

Issei gira la cabeza y nota una puerta de malla con vapor saliendo de ella. Rias luego comienza a quitarse la ropa e Issei inmediatamente la sigue al baño. Rias arregló que la bañera estuviera caliente y humeante después de que comieran hablando con el personal ninja. Los dos luego entran al baño juntos, y curiosamente, Issei no solo está pasando todo el tiempo mirando los pechos de Rias como lo haría normalmente. Rias está un poco preocupada y pregunta con preocupación.

-Issei, ¿te duelen los pechos?

Issei inmediatamente comienza a sacudir la cabeza y responde rápidamente.

-¡Diablos, no! Rias, tus senos son todavía algunos de los mejores que he visto. ¡Tienen tamaño, forma y suavidad! ¡Muy pocos pueden llegar a ser comparados con los tuyos!

Rias se ríe un poco ya que Issei sigue siendo el mismo, pero ella pregunta.

-¿Entonces que es eso?

Issei respira profundamente mientras le explica a Rias.

-Bueno, he estado pensando que después de que terminen las bodas y las lunas de miel, apenas voy a estar cerca de eso. Es decir, Ravel solo me consiguió este tiempo después de tal vez tres semanas de reprogramación. Conseguí el harén que quería, y, sin embargo, ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo tanto.

Rias pone su mano en la parte inferior de la cara de Issei, gira su cabeza hacia ella, y ella le da una mirada seductora y se lo dice.

-No te preocupes por eso, me aseguraré de que disfrutes nuestros tres días al máximo.

Luego, Rias le da un beso a Issei, como el día en que golpeó a Riser y detuvo ese matrimonio por el que no quería pasar. Rias retrocede y luego dice.

-Issei, mantén ese pensamiento sucio que estás teniendo.

Issei no puede ocultar sus pensamientos de Rias mientras señala su mano y la pared y usa la magia para destruir parte de ella y revelar una cámara oculta. Ella sale de la bañera e inmediatamente se irrita cuando camina y lo destruye. Ella regresa a la bañera y murmura.

-Esos dos no conocen la noción de privacidad, ni siquiera en mi luna de miel.

Rias luego reanuda su beso con Issei y ella sugiere después de meros momentos.

-Issei, ¿por qué no haces ese pensamiento realidad?

Issei antes normalmente se volvería rojo como remolacha, pero ahora tiene más confianza en esto. Él asiente con la cabeza y Rias sonríe de nuevo cuando empiezan a besarse de nuevo, se levantan y salen juntos de la bañera mientras se siguen besando, y finalmente llegan a la habitación que tiene un futón gigante con corazones en él.

Horas más tarde, los dos están acostados uno al lado del otro con Rias golpeado contra Issei con su brazo alrededor de ella. Suavemente se frota el pelo carmesí mientras ella le pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿cómo me va comparado con Irina?

Issei mira hacia el otro lado de la sala mientras responde.

-Rias, no puedes solo preguntarme eso. No me casé con tantas mujeres para elegir a mis favoritos.

Rias acaricia su cabeza contra el pecho de Issei un poco mientras responde.

-Por supuesto que no pudiste. Por eso te casaste con nueve mujeres.

Rias luego se levanta y se sienta encima de Issei mientras explica.

-Cuando estaba cocinando, el equipo me habló de ninjas femeninas y de cómo sería una gran kunoichi. Porque (acerca su cara a la de Issei) usaron sus encantos y su belleza para seducir a los hombres por lo que necesitaban.

Issei responde.

-Tal vez para asesinar también, porque vas a matarme a este ritmo ... ¡eh, pero estoy feliz!

Issei y Rias comienzan a besarse mientras continúan su noche. El día siguiente está lleno de intriga a medida que aprenden más sobre los ninjas y sus costumbres, pero lo más importante es que mañana es luna llena y aprovechan al máximo esta situación.

 **Algún tiempo después**

Rias está hablando con Sona Sitri ya que no han hablado en un momento. Sona le pregunta a su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿cuál preferirías, un niño o una niña?

Rias se frota un poco el estómago mientras responde.

-Personalmente, no importa. Porque será fuerte, amado y, lo más importante, será mi hijo con Issei, la persona que me hace más feliz.

Sona asiente levemente mientras felicita a Rias por su éxito. Rias luego agrega.

-Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que me estoy deteniendo en uno, Sona.

Sona sonríe mientras responde.

-Por supuesto que no.

Rias continúa frotando su estómago mientras su luna de miel engendraba el éxito que ella esperaba, un niño y la otra cosa para hacer su vida más feliz.

* * *

 **y fin bueno aquí va otro y como dije antes esto estará mas centrado el las lunas de miel que otra cosa**

 **antifanboy:** gracias

 **eduardoleyva:** que bueno gracias y aquí tienes


	3. la dulzura del gato blanco

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de shirone**

* * *

 **la dulzura de gato blanco**

shirone fue quien saco la paja numero, tras su boda. Ella ha estado buscando en Internet durante los últimos cinco días, decidiendo dónde quiere ir con Issei durante tres días. Ella ha limitado sus opciones a tres, por lo que dejará que Issei decida, ya que se dio cuenta de que Issei realmente no tiene mucha información sobre los lugares hasta ahora y no parece que lo hará en el futuro, o al menos muy poco.

Su hermana mayor, Kuroka, entra a su habitación para ver cómo está. shirone está empacando ligeramente ya que no se está volviendo loca en el viaje. Ella mira los planes de su hermana y pregunta en un tono curioso.

-Entonces, ¿planeando un buen lugar para aparearse, Shirone?

Koneko simplemente mira a su hermana con una mirada ligeramente molesta mientras responde.

-Una luna de miel no es solo para noches llenas de baches, Kuroka.

Kuroka se lleva el dedo a los labios mientras responde.

-Bueno, en realidad estoy planeando encerrar a Issei y a mí mismo en mi habitación durante los tres días.

Koneko sacude la cabeza un poco y responde.

-issei puede ser un pervertido, pero incluso él no tiene tanta resistencia.

Kuroka mira al lado de su hermana y ve una pequeña caja, la agarra y la abre para disgusto de shirone mientras trata de recuperarla. Kuroka logra seguir moviéndose mientras esquiva los intentos de su hermana para recuperar la caja. Estos intentos solo aumentan la curiosidad de Kuroka. Dentro de la caja hay jarabe de chocolate, plátanos, crema batida y condones. Kuroka entonces dice sarcásticamente.

-O estás haciendo la división de banana más erótica del mundo, o vas a hacer la división de banana más erótica del mundo. Pero ¿qué es esta mierda, condones, Shirone, realmente?

shirone toma la caja y responde.

-Bueno ... no me imagino que esté listo todavía.

Kuroka se lleva los dedos a la cabeza en un gesto ligeramente molesto mientras reprende.

-¿Por qué importa eso? Él ni siquiera va a estar cerca la mayoría del tiempo, así que no debería importar si nos golpea a cualquiera de nosotros.

shirone niega con la cabeza mientras le dice a su hermana.

-Merece al menos ser parte de la decisión. Si se siente listo, ni siquiera los mencionaré.

Kuroka simplemente devuelve la caja a su hermana y sale de la habitación con una última frase con una sonrisa.

-Diviértete con nuestro nuevo esposo, Shirone, un momento muy divertido.

shirone no responde a la sugestiva frase de su hermana y ahora está completamente abarrotada mientras observa el momento en que las próximas 72 horas están a punto de comenzar. Ella se sienta en su cama y espera el regreso de Issei, quien debería volver en cualquier momento

Mientras está en medio de la espera, shirone recibe un golpe en la puerta en lugar de que alguien simplemente entre. Le dice a la persona que entre, y es Ravel Phenex. Ravel ha venido a regalarle a shirone una canasta de picnic hecha a mano con mimbre fino. Ravel luego le dice a shirone.

-El hecho de que seamos rivales no significa que no nos ayudemos a hacer feliz a nuestro mutuo esposo.

shirone inspecciona la canasta y es solo una canasta, pero adentro hay algunas frutas, vegetales y carnes con pan para sándwiches y ensaladas; más alguna mezcla de limonada instantánea. shiroen sonríe un poco y le agradece a Ravel el regalo, pero luego Ravel dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero aun así, seguiré siendo la esposa superior, gatita.

shirone se pone más seria mientras responde.

-Cuando tenga mi turno con Issei, él ni siquiera tendrá suficiente energía para quitarte el sujetador, princesa pollo frito.

Los dos intercambian miradas entre sí, y luego aparece una luz roja en el dormitorio. Issei está de pie cuando ve a shirone y Ravel. Ravel se va

shirone inmediatamente se precipita hacia Issei y lo abraza mientras sus orejas y colas salen, y se transforman en un corazón mientras lo abraza. Issei frota un poco la espalda de shirone, pero su sorpresa un poco, ella agarra su mano y se mueve más hacia su trasero. La confianza de Issei evita que se ponga nervioso y lo acepta. shirone dice en un tono feliz.

-Sé que los traseros no son tu preferencia, pero es lo mejor que tengo en comparación con las demás.

Issei sacude la cabeza en desacuerdo y explica.

-No es una posibilidad, shirone. Te da una ventaja injusta en mi opinión, y creo que es sexy.

shirone se sonroja un poco e Issei se sienta en una silla, con ella en su regazo, mirando a través de las tres opciones que ella ha trazado. Issei mira los panfletos mientras jura que puede escuchar ronroneos. Él le pide a shirone una cosa durante sus tres días.

-¿Podemos tomar con calma el alcohol? He bebido demasiado vino y sake en los últimos días.

shirone asiente ya que no tiene reparos en hacer tres días sin nada alcohólico ya que realmente no le importa eso. Al final, deciden ir a un motel de prado en Suiza. Koneko ha escuchado cosas sobre el chocolate suizo, y quería probarlo en fresco, por lo que se puso en la mejor posición. Ella e Issei luego solicitan ser teletransportados a donde quieran ir con la ayuda de Rias. Ella les da una carta mágica similar a la invocación de un demonio, que es como un boleto de avión que es bueno para dos; uno para llegar y el segundo para regresar.

 **Suiza**

En Suiza, Issei y shirone se registran en un hotel con vista al valle, e Issei no puede evitar sentir que eligió un lugar que parecía un poco aleatorio para ella. También mira a su alrededor para ver a los otros invitados, y casi todos son ancianos o adultos y el resto son de mediana edad. shirone sostiene el brazo de Issei durante todo el proceso de pago y lo aprieta con fuerza. Luego van a su habitación, que es una suite de una cama individual con una mini nevera y menta en las almohadas. Es una habitación bastante rústica, sin televisión y sin WIFI, pero tiene una mini nevera con un menú de servicio de habitaciones, e Issei le pregunta a Koneko al ver el menú.

-No vas a colarte en la cocina y cocinar, ¿verdad, shirone?

Ella simplemente lo mira y niega con la cabeza. Luego levanta la canasta de picnic y dice.

-Pero me gustaría hacer un picnic contigo. Tengo cosas para sándwiches y limonada.- Aunque shirone no es una cocinera talentosa como Rias, Akeno o Asia, debería ser capaz de hacer algo fácil como sándwiches y comida instantánea. limonada. Issei acepta dejarla hacerlo ya que realmente no tendrá que trabajar mucho, pero él insiste en al menos hacer la limonada. Issei baja a preguntar si puede conseguir un poco de agua para la limonada, y nota una pequeña tienda de dulces cerca la espalda y él decide colarse un regalo propio esta vez para su esposa.

El material está listo y el sol todavía está levantado con mucho tiempo durante el día ya que los dos se mudan a la región de praderas cerca del hotel, que es la razón principal para alojarse aquí. Los dos encuentran un lugar agradable y tranquilo y establecen una pequeña y agradable sábana en el suelo y se sientan con shirone sentada en el regazo de Issei, ya que es su lugar favorito para sentarse. Issei y ella luego comen sándwiches y beben limonada mientras miran las colinas. No es exactamente la fecha ideal para él, pero le gusta la ubicación ya que es una luna de miel. Él complementa el día y la mirada.

-Este lugar es muy bueno. Quiero decir, el sol brilla y las colinas son bastante tranquilas.

shirone aprieta un poco la cabeza contra el pecho de Issei y pregunta.

-¿Estás feliz?

Issei entonces siente las colas de shirone y sus orejas aparecer, pero nadie está cerca. Él gentilmente se frota la parte posterior de las orejas y responde.

-Claro que sí. Estoy aquí contigo, así que sí, me siento muy feliz en este momento.

shirone rompe el estado de ánimo feliz preguntando.

-Entonces, ¿todavía quieres hacerlo?

Issei escupe un poco de limonada y responde rápidamente.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa ?! Eso no quiere decir, lo haría. Como no lo haría totalmente.

Ahora Issei comienza a armarlo.

-Así que es por eso que elegiste aquí. Apuesto a que esos otros lugares fueron similares ¿verdad?

shirone trajo intencionalmente a Issei allí. Un lugar donde no hay mujeres más jóvenes, no hay internet para buscar pornografía, y no hay televisión para distraerse. Él simplemente le pregunta.

-¿Estás preocupado por mi atracción hacia ti, shirone?

shirone presiona un poco más fuerte, como ella admite.

"Bueno ... tienes otras esposas, incluida mi hermana, que ... tiene un cuerpo mejor proporcionado que el mío, así que sí. Estoy un poco insegura. tampoco ayuda que seas el mas grande pervertido de la historio, y se que te divertiste con rias-ne-sama y irina en sus lunas de miel.

Issei sonríe al recordar sus noches con Irina y Rias, lo que hace que shirone retroceda un poco y lo golpee en el estómago por pensar en otras mujeres. Issei luego aprovecha la oportunidad para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de shirone para contarle.

-Lo siento si te hice sentir sin importancia de alguna manera.

A continuación, busca en la cesta y saca una caja de chocolate suizo que emociona un poco a shirone, ya que inmediatamente abren la caja y comienzan a comer los dulces dulces que tienen diferentes rellenos. Issei tiene la suerte de encontrar uno lleno de queso crema y sabe un poco como pastel de queso. Koneko solo encuentra algunas buenas piezas y luego de un tiempo, se da cuenta de que Issei tiene un poco de chocolate en la mejilla. A continuación, se acerca su cara para obtener el chocolate que está cerca de sus labios. Issei piensa que ella está detrás de otra cosa mientras lo hace, por lo que pone sus brazos alrededor y procede a acercar sus labios a los de ella y procede a besarla profundamente.

Esto continúa por un minuto, ya que la propia shirone sí lo quiere, pero la sorprende un poco. shirone luego cae hacia atrás e Issei sigue para quedarse. Después de besarse un poco más, Issei echa la cabeza hacia atrás y pronuncia.

-¿Todavía crees que preferiría estar con una chica más corpulenta en este momento?

shirone se sonroja un poco, mira hacia un lado y responde.

-Bueno ... todavía me gustaría tener más pruebas. Algo más ...

Issei pone sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y parte superior del cuerpo mientras él la levanta y responde.

-Eso se puede arreglar. Me di cuenta de tu caja de cosas divertidas. Pero, ¿los condones, en realidad? No es la primera vez.

shirone se sonroja más cuando Issei la lleva de regreso a su habitación. Pasan tanto tiempo en su habitación que pasa el día. Más tarde en la noche, shirone yace sobre Issei mientras las colas se mueven debajo de sus sábanas. Issei se frota las orejas y se lo pregunta.

-¿Tenías miedo de quedar embarazada, Koneko?

shirone todavía tiene un sonrojo en su rostro mientras responde.

-Para nada, Issei. Solo estaba preocupada por cómo te sentías es todo

Issei mira al techo y lo explica.

-Parece que tengo que explicar esto a los demás. No tengo miedo de ser papá. me estoy volviendo loco a los 26, y todavía me veo como un adolescente por gritar. Estoy más preocupado por ti, chicas. feliz. Puedo dar sexo sin ningún problema, pero eso no es un matrimonio. Las personas que se odian entre sí lo hacen. Quiero decir, después de este mes, tengo un montón de cosas por venir y va a ser agotador. duele solo de pensar en eso .

shirone rompe su línea de pensamiento con una pregunta que realmente no quiere responder.

-Entonces, ¿a quién te gustaría más, a mí, a Rias o a Irina?

Issei no puede evitar preguntarse si va a hacer esa pregunta con todas las chicas, así que solo le da a shirone una respuesta que no va a negar.

-shirone, solo acércate y vamos a otra ronda.

shirone se sienta, mueve su mano en un gesto de gato y sale.

-nya…

shirone prácticamente aborda a Issei mientras reanudan su noche extendida. Los próximos dos días son más o menos similares hasta el tercer día en que Issei y shirone suben a la cima de la colina para ver el atardecer como su última vista de esta hermosa pradera. Miran el sol poniente e Issei abraza a shirone.

-No importa cuántas esposas tenga, shirone, siempre serás mi mascota, y nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar.

A shirone le gusta el sonido de eso mientras piensa.

 _-Ravel puede ser la manager de Issei, pero yo soy su mascota._

Issei frota la cabeza de shirone y luego se lo dice.

-Compré algunos más de esos chocolates para ti. Los puse en tu cesta.

Luego, los dos se van después de un momento juntos. Lo que Issei no le dijo a Koneko es que fueron expulsados del hotel porque la gerencia estaba enojada con lo que los dos habían hecho en la habitación, y es posible que tengan que quemar las sábanas y reemplazarlas. Los otros invitados tampoco estaban muy contentos con los ruidos fuertes.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **guest:** no esperes lemon en esta historia aquí solo me centrare en las lunas de miel, si quieres lemon ve a ver los que escribi en mi fic legado renacido

 **1kirit02:** sentí que si no hacia que rias fuera la siguiente muchos querrían cortarme la cabeza y lo del hijo fue mi forma de decir "lo siento por no poner a rias de primera"

 **sil-celestial-boos imperial:** aquí lo tienes


	4. el descarrilamiento del gato negro

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de kuroka**

* * *

 **el descarrilamiento del gato negro**

Kuroka está sentada en su cama en la residencia de Hyoudou ya que acaba de matar el tiempo. Ella está feliz por su hermana, pero se está poniendo un poco impaciente ya que tuvo que esperar más de una semana para su luna de miel. Mientras espera, alguien llama a su puerta y ella simplemente dice.

-¿Quién es?

La puerta se abre y es Ravel, que está revisando la residencia para ver qué están planeando las otras chicas que están por delante de ella. Ella tiene un lápiz y un papel mientras entra en la habitación de Kuroka y esta última está un poco molesta por la repentina intrusión cuando pregunta.

-¿Qué deseas?

Ravel está escribiendo en su papel mientras responde,

-Quiero saber qué planeas hacer con Issei durante tus tres días.

Ravel parece estar escuchando, pero Kuroka simplemente dice.

-Me encerraré en una habitación y lo haremos durante los tres días.

Ravel deja su lápiz y su papel y luego responde.

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Dónde planeas ir?

Kuroka reitera lo que dijo.

-Hablo en serio. Voy a encerrarnos donde él quiera, y tendremos relaciones sexuales sin parar durante tres días. Quiero comenzar a revivir a mi especie lo antes posible. Tres días deberían ser suficientes para un par de mocosos.

Ravel ahora la cree, pero reprende esto como ella dice.

-No deberías desperdiciar tres días enteros así. Puede que este sea el momento en que lo consigamos individualmente, y yo, por mi parte, no perderé ni un segundo.

Kuroka se encoge de hombros y responde.

-Haz lo tuyo, y yo haré lo mío.

Ravel decide que discutir no resolverá nada y se irá. Kuroka luego se limpia la cabeza mientras suda un poco y se dice a sí misma.

-Hoy debe estar muy caliente. Estoy sudando demasiado.

Algún tiempo después, Issei aparece y va con Kuroka para saber la ubicación de luna de miel. Llega a la habitación de Kuroka . Kuroka se levanta con su sonrisa habitual

Issei simplemente se arregla y le pregunta a Kuroka.

-¿Entonces adónde vamos?

Kuroka simplemente responde.

-Donde quieras, Issei. Ya que todo lo que vamos a hacer es sexo sin parar.

Issei no se sonroja, no se emociona demasiado ni se lanza a la idea como lo haría normalmente, sino que sugiere.

-¿Qué tal Egipto? Creo que los gatos son adorados allí o algo así.

Kuroka está ligeramente impresionada mientras responde.

-Bueno, en realidad sabes algo que no se relaciona con los senos. Bien, Egipto sera.

Issei le pide un favor a su cuñado Sirzechs y el hombre no tiene objeciones. Se reserva una habitación en un hotel que de repente había construido y nadie en la ciudad lo cuestiona, esta ciudad está en Tebas. Sin mucha demora después de estos cinco minutos literales de hablar con Sirzechs, Issei y Kuroka luego ir a su ubicación.

 **Tebas, Egipto: Luxor**

Fiel a la palabra de Sirzechs, llegan al lobby de un hotel bajo la dirección de los demonios bajo el servicio de Sirzechs e inmediatamente saludan a los dos. Pero está claro que Sirzechs se dejó llevar por el tema de los gatos, ya que Issei mencionó por qué eligió este lugar para él y para Kuroka ya que todos los miembros del personal tienen un motivo de gato con sus uniformes, todos con orejas y colas. Issei definitivamente le gusta al personal femenino, especialmente a las criadas. Pero él recuerda que él está aquí con Kuroka. Luego son escoltados a su habitación en el último piso con una gran vista de la ciudad.

Su habitación es genial con un tema de color púrpura oscuro junto con algunas estatuas de gato, un mini bar, un televisor, una cama de matrimonio y un televisor. Issei mira alrededor de la habitación y encuentra un baño y la habitación incluso tiene un balcón. Pero, eso no es lo que Kuroka siquiera se preocupa remotamente, ya que ha cerrado la puerta con el letrero de "no molestar" en el pomo de la puerta y se ha desnudado mientras se sienta seductoramente sobre la cama para que Issei la corteje. Él felizmente, ya que tendría que ser un tonto para pasar el congreso sexual inmediato con Kuroka. Él felizmente cumple con esto especialmente al verla desnuda. Al prepararse, Kuroka intenta comenzar de inmediato,

Kuroka lo empuja pero luego cae sobre él y se va.

-Está bien, está bien, no voy a pasar de esto.

Él está a punto de hacer la acción, pero Kuroka no responde a nada de lo que dice. Se pregunta por qué ella repentinamente no responde y la sacude un poco.

-¿Kuroka?

Luego la voltea y la cara de Kuroka está roja un poco, ya que parece que se desmayó. Por preocupación, Issei pone su mano en la cabeza de Kuroka y lo siente.

-¡Está ardiendo!

Inmediatamente llama a un médico y, afortunadamente, Sirzechs hizo todo lo posible porque este hotel tiene un excelente equipo médico. Un poco más tarde, Kuroka está ahora bajo las mantas de su cama en la habitación y tiene un paño mojado en la frente, como una doctora bastante atractiva le explica a Issei mientras ella usa un atuendo de gato.

-Es solo un resfriado leve, una enfermedad demoníaca. Se desmayó porque se puso muy nerviosa y su fiebre empeoró. Le di una inyección que debería ayudar un poco, pero solo dale suficiente descanso y agua. Ella estará bien.

Con eso, el plan de Kuroka se arruina ya que simplemente se acuesta en la cama llena de irritación. Ella pone una mirada molesta y dice.

-Bien podría irme a casa.

Issei la mira y pregunta.

-¿Por qué deberíamos irnos a casa?

Kuroka responde.

-Fácil, no podemos hacerlo ya que estoy enfermo, y ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Bien podría empacar y salir de aquí.

Issei pone su mano en su cabello y comienza a rascarse la parte posterior de sus orejas y responde.

-No quiero irme de aquí hasta que se terminen nuestros tres días.

Kuroka simplemente pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Issei piensa por un segundo y las respuestas.

-Bueno, podríamos ver una película o algo así. Podríamos comer algo, podríamos hablar o incluso tomar una siesta.

Kuroka realmente no acepta ninguna de las sugerencias al principio, pero Issei decide algo como él dice.

-¿Por qué no te conseguimos un poco de sopa caliente y un poco de agua?

Kuroka no responde, e Issei sigue y ordena una sopa caliente para su esposa junto con un poco de agua helada. Una jarra de agua y un plato de sopa se llevan a su habitación minutos más tarde. Es una sopa egipcia roja que tiene un agradable aroma. Kuroka no se sienta cuando Issei realmente le da de comer con cuchara, para su vergüenza, ya que incluso lo golpea. Ella piensa que él es condescendiente y dice.

-No soy un niño. Puedo comer sin ayuda.

Issei continúa alimentándola y responde en un tono suave.

-Lo sé, pero de esta manera no tendrás que hacer mucho, y de hecho tengo algo que hacer.

A pesar de sentirse condescendiente, Kuroka sigue permitiendo que Issei haga lo que hace. Después de terminar, Issei toma una pajita y le da un poco de agua fría. Ella entonces le dice.

-Sal y tráeme algo dulce.

Issei toma el menú para el servicio de habitaciones, pero Kuroka dice con una mirada más molesta.

-Dije salir y conseguirme algo, quiero dormir por un tiempo.

Kuroka se da vuelta y cierra los ojos mientras Issei simplemente se va sin discutir y tiene la intención de cumplir el deseo de su esposa. Una vez que él está afuera de la puerta, Kuroka se sienta y se sirve un poco más de agua mientras se pregunta qué acaba de pasar.

-Pensé que el pequeño pervertido estaría por encima de mí. Me gusta que esté siendo bueno conmigo, ¿pero tratándome como un jodido bebé?

Kuroka luego busca y encuentra el control remoto y enciende el televisor al canal pornográfico, como luego dice.

-Tendré que hacer de esto mi propia vocación, supongo.

Kuroka pone suavemente su mano en su tierra prometida y decide divertirse sola mientras Issei está fuera.

En la ciudad, Issei se da cuenta de que es un día bastante caluroso y desearía estar vestido como los lugareños, pero persiste en encontrar algo que le gustaría a Kuroka. Él no sabe realmente qué tipo de dulces le gustaría, pero también considera su enfermedad. Él contactaría a shirone, pero no quiere contactar a las otras chicas mientras está con Kuroka ya que siente que no sería justo para ella. Mira a su alrededor y ve algo que parece interesante .

Él regresa al hotel con una bolsa llena de lo que vio. Se apresura a volver a la habitación, y cuando regresa, se da cuenta de algo que inmediatamente le preocupa, Kuroka se ha desmayado otra vez, pero ahora su fiebre es peor y parece estar respirando más pesada, y sus sábanas no están exactamente secas. En el momento. Inmediatamente, Issei la pone debajo de las sábanas y hace todo lo que puede pensar, boca a boca, haciendo que beba agua, medicamentos, masajes, y luego vuelve a llamar al médico.

El doctor revisa nuevamente a Kuroka y se sonroja esta vez, mientras le dicen a Issei que alivie sus preocupaciones.

-Sr. Hyoudou, su esposa está bien, pero umm ... ella estaba bien ... (se vuelve directa) solo lo voy a decir. Tu esposa se estaba complaciendo a sí misma, y ella bien ... tú sabes, y la estimulación física causó ella se desmaye nuevamente, y su respiración más pesada es solo una respuesta de su propia actividad física. Ella estará bien, pero um ...

Issei lo entiende cuando la respiración de Kuroka vuelve a la normalidad y agradece al médico por la ayuda. Un poco más tarde, Kuroka se despierta e Issei está viendo anime en el televisor con el volumen bajo para no perturbar su descanso. Cuando se despierta, se da cuenta de que su ropa está en el suelo junto con su ropa interior y se frustra con ella misma, ya que inmediatamente comprende lo que sucedió. Pero también se da cuenta de algo más cuando Issei está mirando televisión. Ella capta su atención simplemente diciendo su nombre. Issei responde inmediatamente mientras pregunta.

-¿Necesitas cualquier cosa?

Kuroka simplemente está desconcertada cuando ella le pregunta.

-Me he tirado mucho, me has visto en una posición muy sucia, me has desnudado, y estamos solos aquí los próximos tres días, y ni siquiera has tratado de entrar dentro de mí , o incluso trató de acariciar mis pechos, o incluso los miras. ¿Por qué es eso?

Issei se acerca a Kuroka y lo explica de la manera más sincera, Issei, de la mejor manera posible.

-Kuroka, las únicas chicas en mi harén que tienen cuerpos que incluso tienen la esperanza de competir contigo son Rias y Akeno, así que créanme cuando digo que tu cuerpo es increíble, y tus tetas están fuera de este mundo. como el de ellas. Pero vine aquí contigo por ti, no por tu cuerpo. No soy tan superficial como para amar solo tu cuerpo, Kuroka. En realidad estaba muy preocupado cuando volví y te desmayaste. Realmente me alivió que solo estabas tocando el clitar .

Kuroka se sonroja por la fiebre mientras gira la cabeza e Issei se sube a la cama y se acuesta a su lado mientras dice.

-Pero si no estuvieras enfermo, lo haría totalmente contigo.

Issei se recupera al recordar que obtuvo lo que quería y dice.

-Sí, tengo algo dulce y para tu resfriado. El tipo en el mercado dijo que estos se cultivaron aquí en Egipto y dijo que estos son un manjar nativo de aquí.

Issei mete la mano en la bolsa y saca una papaya. Kuroka lo ve, y algo sucede que Issei no ve venir, ella se ríe un poco, y luego comienza a reírse. Issei se pregunta por qué se está riendo mientras explica a través de su sonrisa.

-Eres tan estúpido, lo sabes. Las papayas no son originarias de Egipto, están cultivadas en lugares tropicales y creo que en Centroamérica. Te han estafado.

Issei parece frustrado porque está enojado porque un comerciante lo consiguió. Aun así, la fruta es buena y dulce. Después de comer, Issei mira afuera y nota que se ha vuelto realmente oscuro. Al mirar la hora, todo el día había pasado sin que ninguno de los dos realmente lo supiera. Incluso duerme en la misma cama que Kuroka mientras ella se acurruca a su lado porque no tiene miedo de resfriarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Issei se despierta e inmediatamente es saludado por Kuroka que está sentada encima de él mientras pregunta.

-¿Adivina quién superó su resfriado?

Issei sonríe con la sonrisa de que realmente tiene ganas de pasar su tiempo más "físico" con su esposa, como luego dice.

-Después de esto, iremos a la ciudad y tendremos una verdadera luna de miel.

Issei está de acuerdo ya que tienen su mañana con los dos, su cama y un cartel de "no molestar" en el pomo de la puerta.

* * *

 **respondiendo** **comentarios**

 **alucard77:** lenguaje, creo que olvide decir que por favor comenten en el margen del respeto , no se si me esta insultando a mi o mis lectores

 **eduardoleyva:** o creeem la que sigue sera akeno y sera algo... graciosos creo?


	5. el centro del ángel caído

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de la reina del sadismo**

* * *

 **el centro del ángel caído**

 **el día de la boda**

Akeno tiene una sonrisa en su rostro vistiendo un vestido de novia japones, el clasico kimono blanco mientras ve a través de la ventana del lugar.

-madre puedes verme desde donde esta.

-estoy seguro que así es akeno-ella se volteo a ver a el hombre detrás de ella, su padre barqiel vistiendo un traje japones negro-vamos tu esposo te espera

después de la boda las otras chicas, conociendo a Akeno, automáticamente asumen que va a comprar un excedente de látigos, velas, engranajes de cuero y todo tipo de juguetes. Ella simplemente se alejó de la recepción y no se ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Rias ni siquiera sabe a dónde fue, ya que no ha estado en casa en días. Ella ni siquiera ha estado en el santuario en ese momento tampoco.

 **Presente**

Issei regresa a casa Él se encuentra con Rias en el pasillo de la residencia de Hyoudou, o finca en este caso, ella le explica.-donde esta akeno ya casi es hora

\- pero nadie la ha visto en los últimos nueve días, y estoy preocupado por ella.

Issei se frota la barbilla un poco, ya que él también está preocupado. Él mira en su habitación, ya que es allí donde él y todas las chicas duermen, pero esto puede cambiar pronto. Luego encuentra una nota en la cama destinada para él y le dice que esté en su antiguo hogar tan pronto como hayan pasado nueve días. Él cree que ella quiere explicar su plan allí y no planea cuestionar sus decisiones, También piensa en un momento antes de la boda cuando le contó a Baraqiel acerca de las noticias.

 **Hace un tiempo**

Issei se reúne en privado con el padre de Akeno, Baraqiel, en una habitación de hotel donde por lo general se queda. Normalmente, Akeno sabrá sobre sus estancias para que pueda almorzar de vez en cuando, pero hoy solo quiere reunirse con Issei para discutir algo con él. Issei se sienta en una silla mientras Baraqiel lo mira silenciosamente desde una silla opuesta. Issei intenta hacer un saludo amistoso.

-Oye, Baraqiel

A Baraqiel le toma unos minutos administrar algo para decir, y resulta intimidante.

-Escuché que ya tienes fecha para la boda con mi hija y con la hija del duque Gremory y algunas otros.

Issei se sienta derecho mientras se explica a sí mismo.

-Sí, no podia hacer una boda conjunta. Todos son importantes para mí.

Baraqiel piensa por un momento, y luego pregunta.

-Te pedí que protegieras a Akeno en mi nombre. Sin embargo, si planea casarse con ella junto con otras mujeres, ¿cómo puedo confiar en usted no solo para protegerla, sino también para cuidarla cuando lo necesite y cuando finalmente seas padre? ¿de un niño con ella? ¿Cómo puedes estar allí para ella con tanta responsabilidad?

Issei, piensa por un minuto, y luego simplemente responde.

-Sé que no va a ser fácil, divertido o relajante cada segundo de cada día, pero quiero casarme con ella porque me importan sus sentimientos como los demás. También quiero darle el amor y la atención que necesita y se merece.

Baraqiel respira profundamente, junta las manos y le dice a Issei.

-Entonces te doy mi bendición para casarte con ella. Pero si descubro que eso la lastimó, ya sea un daño físico o emocional que la haga derramar una sola lágrima triste, entonces enfrentarás la furia de una tormenta eléctrica, Issei Hyoudou. Entonces ve con ese conocimiento .

Issei toma en serio lo que dijo y no toma lo que Baraqiel dijo a la ligera. Pero antes de irse, menciona Baraqiel.

-Ah, y dos cosas más antes de que te vayas. Me llamarás señor, no papá. También espero nietos de ti y ella.

Issei se va especialmente con esos dos últimos comentarios como lo hace.

 **Presente**

Issei respira profundamente ya que puede tener que aprender a amar el cuero que no está bien envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Akeno. Decide tomar una pequeña botella de ungüento para el viaje mientras camina hacia donde ella quiere ya que usar magia sería redundante debido al hecho de que está a poca distancia.

Cuando comienza a subir las escaleras y llega a cierto punto, una barrera aparece desde atrás. Él simplemente continúa caminando hacia el templo. Al llegar allí, huele algo bueno y se pregunta si Akeno está cocinando algo allí. Comienza a entrar en la sala principal y ve una mesa con comida. También hay una muda de ropa para él, una túnica roja con un hilo verde para atar. Issei obtiene la idea y los cambios en ella antes de que Akeno pueda llegar a la sala. Se sienta y no puede evitar tener hambre de toda la comida. Luego toma un plato de albóndigas, pero se abstiene y en su lugar busca una taza, ya que hay una taza de té que él cree que debería estar bien hasta que llegue Akeno.

Issei luego comienza a babear un poco ya que el olor realmente le está afectando. Así que toma solo una bola de masa y lo saborea. Luego nota algunas carnes cocidas y toma un par de bocados y solo con un poco de arroz.

Antes de que lo sepa, ya tiene un plato lleno de comida y sigue comiendo. Se come su plato cuando siente que alguien se frota los hombros y susurran.

-Tu esposa no estará en casa por otras dos horas.

Issei se da vuelta y ve a Akeno realmente cerca de su rostro y él ni siquiera puede ver lo que lleva puesto y ella inmediatamente se pone encima de él. Ella ya tiene un sonrojo en su rostro mientras Issei comenta con un sonrojo también.

-Uh, llegas a eso demasiado rápido, ¿verdad, Akeno?

Akeno inmediatamente se levanta con esa sonrisa de ojos cerrados mientras responde.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Issei se frustra un poco consigo mismo mientras piensa.

 _-Tuve que abrir mi gran boca._

Al ver su cara de molestia, Akeno pone su mano sobre su boca y se ríe un poco. Ella se ha burlado de él con éxito. Luego vuelve a comer mientras Akeno prepara su propio plato, pero come mucho más despacio que él. Luego le pregunta al comer un bocado de arroz.

-¿Qué pasó con todo el asunto" tu esposa no estará en casa "?

Akeno simplemente responde.

-Siempre pensé que sería bueno ser parte de una aventura, pero supongo que salí demasiado al azar.

Issei no presta atención ya que está a solas con ella sin interrupciones y es entonces cuando se da cuenta del atuendo que lleva puesto un delantal blanco sobre lo que parece ser su equipo de esclavitud preferido. Él está un poco preocupado de que ella pueda estar escondiendo un látigo en la habitación, pero todavía siente que ha llegado al pozo. Él pone su sonrisa pervertida habitual, ya que no ha visto un atuendo sexy en absoluto desde la boda, pero no está en contra de la desnudez simple, pero esto no es más que especia. Issei está tan distraída con su indumentaria provocadora que intenta alcanzar otra bola de masa, pero accidentalmente pone su mano en una olla de sopa caliente y todavía está caliente, ya que inmediatamente retira su mano, ya que está cubierta de sopa caliente. Akeno camina hacia su lado mientras agarra su muñeca para ver su mano mientras dice.

-Creo que fue un error hacer que la sopa dure. Ah, bueno, la besaré y la haré sentir mejor.

Comienza cuando Akeno besa los dedos de Issei, luego se vuelve más como un beso profundo, y luego las cosas escalan muy rápido desde allí y eso es todo lo que alguien debe saber.

Unas horas más tarde, Issei y Akeno están en un futón juntos, pero Issei duda en sentarse después de unos juegos previos bastante excesivos para una sola noche en una luna de miel. Akeno no está teniendo problemas mientras mira a Issei con su sonrisa traviesa y sugiere.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas a mi lado? Te prometo que no morderé mucho.

Issei se frota la espalda mientras responde.

-Uh, claro, solo necesito un poco de hielo ... agua. Tengo mucha sed.

Akeno cree eso ya que también pide un vaso de agua. Issei acepta y camina por el pasillo mientras continúa frotando su trasero mientras dice.

-Me alegro de que ella no haya sacado el látigo, pero, ¡qué diablos, tiene un salto hacia atrás con una paleta! Aquí, pensé que era el bateador pesado.

Issei intenta encontrar la cocina en este lugar, pero en realidad no sabe dónde está. Busca en algunas habitaciones, y es cuando abre la puerta de una habitación donde encuentra algo inesperado. Mira el suelo y ve algunas bolsas que parecen ser de una tienda que no tienen nada que ver con S & M, ya que tiene una foto de un bebé sonriente en ella. Issei se da vuelta y ve un par de ropas de bebé, biberones y un chupete. Él se pregunta.

-¿Ha estado comprando cosas para bebés en los últimos días?

Se pregunta si esto es una estratagema, para atraparlo por sorpresa mientras se da vuelta esperando encontrar a Akeno con el látigo, pero nada más que un pasillo oscuro sin que nadie pueda verlo. Simplemente se pregunta si Akeno es la más lista para un niño. Estas cosas para bebés lo hacen preguntarse por sí mismo mientras lee algunas de las etiquetas de estos productos como, Para una mayor comodidad para su bebé, se siente como el pezón de una madre, y lo absorbe todo.

Luego oye una voz que dice.

-Estaba comprando comida para nosotros cuando vi una tienda de bebé en el centro y me llamó la atención.

Issei luego se vuelve y ve a Akeno de pie en la entrada mientras entra a la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras continúa explicando.

-Cuando era niña, realmente disfruté los días que pasé con mis padres, e incluso ahora desearía tener más días así. Pero eso nunca volverá a suceder ... al menos con MIS padres. Cuando estaba mirando el cosas de bebé, podría verte a ti, a mí y a un niño simplemente sentados alrededor de una mesa, comiendo, y simplemente siendo felices con nosotros solo estando allí.

Issei se imagina esa imagen también con él, incluso vistiendo una túnica, pero el atuendo de Akeno sigue siendo el mismo en la fantasía, ya que simplemente le gusta demasiado. Su fantasía se interrumpe, como Akeno le dice.

-Pero no sucederá esta vez. Estoy en un período seguro esta vez. Así que podemos hacer lo que queramos y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada excepto por la diversión.

Con todo lo dicho, Issei ahora piensa en lo que las otras chicas realmente quieren en su vida matrimonial con él. Vienen preparadas, y no discuten con lo que él quiere, pero se siente como si no las entendiera del todo. Él dice que si sucede, sucede, pero tal vez Irina, Rias, Koneko, y especialmente Kuroka, a quien ya conoce, lo que realmente quiere en este momento. Él sonríe y declara.

-¡Akeno, prometo darte un bebé antes de que pase mucho tiempo!

Akeno se sonroja un poco, y luego solo se ríe un poco. Issei se confunde un poco y luego comienza a reír, a reír y a reír. Issei ahora está confundido ya que pensó que sonaba genial, pero Akeno se lo dice.

-Eso fue simplemente lo más adorable que has dicho. De hecho, parecías un niño que decía eso. Aunque con lo que dejaré que me hagas, me alegra que ese no sea el caso.

Con esas palabras, Issei obtiene su sonrisa pervertida nuevamente mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué vas a dejar que te haga?

Akeno saca una paleta de ping pong, pero luego saca un látigo con el nombre de Issei, lo que lo pone muy nervioso cuando ella le recuerda.

-Entraste a una habitación que no se suponía que debías. De modo que puedes usar la paleta sobre mí y puedo usar el látigo sobre ti.

Issei pone sus manos en la retaguardia como guardia, pero eso realmente no lo salvará de Akeno mientras se lame los labios con anticipación. Sus tres días realmente solo han comenzado y no va a ser más fácil, pero más divertido a medida que avanza.

* * *

 **respondiendo** **comentarios**

 **eduardoleyva:** si tenia que hacer algo que interrumpiera sus planes o si no el capitulo seria puro sexo, por cierto la habitación del hotel quedo hecha un desastre he issei tuvo que pagar compensaciones

 **issei and sona:** gracias


	6. la conexión de la exorcista

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de xenovia**

* * *

 **La conexión de la exorcista**

 **el día de la boda**

-[estas listo socio]

-si aunque aun no puedo creer esto?

-[que cosa, que 2 demonios se casen en el vaticano, o que le papa presida la boda]

-ambos

-no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero esta listo satan

-si su santidad puede empezar

 **varios días despues**

han pasado quince desde la boda. Issei está llegando a, ya que necesita llegar a ungüento para su espalda por que Akeno se dejó llevar la noche anterior. Entonces él es lo primero que hace, y no quiere pensar qué pasará si tuviera otra noche con solo ella antes de que desarrolle tolerancia al dolor, del tipo que inflige. Por el contrario, Issei espera que Asia llege, ya que no tiene la resistencia para Xenovia, la paciencia para Ravel o la imaginación de la baratura de Rossweisse en un motel funcional.

Issei camina a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa una vez que le curan la ungüento por la espalda, y entonces es cuando oye llamar a su puerta y exclama.

-Justo a tiempo, supongo.

Issei le dice a la persona que entre, y es Asia, quien tiene un boleto con ella. Issei está agradecido cuando se acerca y dice.

Asia con una sonrisa le habla.

\- estoy aquí para darte el boleto para tu próximo viaje.

Issei suspira un poco, pero todavía se siente un poco feliz mientras Asia le da el boleto. Es otro circulo de teletransportación ya que el ticket tiene la palabra "Italia" en él. Curioso, Issei se permite ser teletransportado después de obtener una nueva pieza de ropa.

Issei asiente mientras se deshace.

 **Florencia, Italia**

Issei llega en un barco bastante grande flotando sobre las aguas de Florencia con vistas a la ciudad. Lo primero que ve es la ciudad y su belleza con el sol de la tarde de fondo. Camina alrededor de este bote y se da cuenta de que es más como una gran plataforma que nada. Luego oye una voz que dice.

-Así que finalmente has llegado, Issei.

Issei inmediatamente reconoce la voz y sabe que es Xenovia, . Él espera que ella use algo sexy e inmediatamente vaya a lo de el bebé como Kuroka. Se da vuelta y se sorprende bastante con la indumentaria de Xenovia, ya que es muy elegante. Ella está usando un vestido morado con un alfiler de lirio en el pelo junto con algunas decoraciones para el cabello de oro y una gema de color púrpura, y ella está usando stilettos púrpuras. Ella se acerca a él y comenta sobre la escena.

-Este lugar se ve tan hermoso, ¿no?

Issei está totalmente de acuerdo con ella, ya que la vista es sencillamente deslumbrante. Issei pregunta dónde están específicamente y explica Xenovia.

-Este es un hotel especial donde en realidad tienes una habitación en un barco flotando en el agua. Parecía interesante, así que fui con él.

Issei aprecia la idea, pero pregunta.

-Podría haber jurado que ibas a hacer lo que hizo Kuroka, o como lo que pasó en el grupo hace años.

Xenovia suspira mientras le explica.

-Pensé en eso, pero decidí que sería un error pensar en nuestro matrimonio como una fachada para la crianza de bebés. Pensé por un tiempo y decidí que quería tiempo para ser solo una mujer estos tres días. Hice reservas para un restaurante en la ciudad, y dejé el resto solo para que podamos explorar juntos.

Issei ha pasado los últimos días comiendo nada más que la increíble cocina de Akeno, pero dejar que Xenovia le cocine no parece una idea inteligente ni justa. También se siente un poco fuera de lugar porque lleva un atuendo informal y lleva un vestido elegante. Afortunadamente, ella tiene un atuendo para él disponible ya que produce un traje rojo muy cursi con un collar de plumas y un ramillete rosa. Odia el atuendo en sí, pero no vocaliza esto cuando Xenovia comenta con una mirada confundida.

-Escogí esto yo mismo, y el empleado dijo que esta era una buena elección para un recién casado. Supongo que debería haber comprado con Asia o Irina en lugar de hacerlo solo.

Issei inmediatamente lo agarra y dice.

-Nah, estoy seguro de que me quedará muy bien. Voy a cambiarme ahora mismo.

Issei mira a su alrededor y nota que su "habitación" es bastante abierta, con un techo y una cama sencillos con un compartimento inferior que dice "gabinetto", que probablemente sea el baño. Incluso hay una bañera abierta detrás de la cama con una cortina. Issei tiene la tentación de entrar al área del inodoro para cambiar, por lo que inmediatamente se quita la ropa frente a Xenovia, pero esto tiene un efecto secundario involuntario ya que los peatones pueden ver que esto sucede y atrae una atención no deseada. Issei no se da cuenta, pero había curiosos, que realmente parecían interesados, pero Xenovia los fulmina con la mirada y eso los espanta. Issei se queda de pie y hace un giro en su atuendo con Xenovia casualmente diciendo con la mano en la cara.

-En retrospectiva, realmente debería haber pedido ayuda a Asia.

Ella piensa que el atuendo no es muy halagador ahora que está en el cuerpo de Issei, pero se preparan para comer en el restaurante en el que Xenovia recibió las reservas. Issei y ella caminan un poco por la ciudad y admiran la vista nocturna mientras se pone el sol. Pero están caminando uno al lado del otro en este momento. Xenovia luego ve otra pareja con la mujer aferrada al brazo de su amante. Pensando que es apropiado, Xenovia hace lo mismo mientras agarra el brazo de Issei, algo que no le importa y se siente bien con ella, ya que sonríe un poco al igual que él.

Los dos llegan a su destino, que es un restaurante lujoso y mucho más caro que cualquier otro lugar que Issei haya visitado hasta ahora. Hay música en vivo, candelabros y un grupo de personas que parecen douchebags. Issei y Xenovia son acompañados por un camarero a su mesa en el piso de un balcón en un área privada. Issei está bastante impresionado porque este restaurante parece increíblemente reservado, especialmente porque todas las demás mesas a continuación están llenas de clientes. Él le pregunta a Zenovia.

-¿Cómo obtuviste asientos como este con poco tiempo de aviso, Xenovia? Quiero decir, santo infierno, este lugar se ve lujoso.

Xenovia simplemente responde.

-Bueno, pensé que mereces ir a un buen lugar, así que pedí ayuda a Rias y ella dijo que le pediría ayuda a su hermano.

Eso lo explica, Sirzechs debe haber tenido algo que ver con esto, al igual que en Egipto. Issei no se va a quejar, ya que este lugar se ve muy bien, Xenovia se ve increíble, y él disfruta un poco de tiempo con ella con una clara conciencia. Mira el menú y no puede decidir qué pedir, en parte porque, aparte de los nombres, no tiene idea de lo que dice el menú. Luego, aparece una mesera y da algunos consejos muy buenos, ya que ella recomienda el curso especial de recién casados. Esto es extrañamente específico ya que Issei no está usando su anillo ahora, pero Xenovia sí. Un anillo de oro con un diamante azul incrustado en él.

La camarera trae una bebida no convencional, vino azul. Es algo de moda, pero es parte de la comida ya que la camarera sirve dos vasos para Issei y Xenovia. Felizmente toman las copas y hacen un brindis. Disfrutan de pequeñas conversaciones por un minuto sobre cosas aleatorias. Las habilidades simples de conversación de Xenovia han mejorado enormemente a lo largo de los años. Pero esta es la primera vez en un tiempo que han estado solos juntos. Xenovia se da cuenta de que Issei no está bebiendo su vino y asume.

-Veo que debes estar cansado del alcohol en este punto, y lamento que no lo haya considerado.

Issei agita su mano y responde de manera relajada.

-Oh, no, no es eso. Quiero decir, no tengo mucho que beber últimamente, solo remaba mucho.

Zenovia oye esto y pregunta con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿está remando algo que disfrutarías?

Mientras Issei piensa que eso sería bueno, no puede verse a sí mismo teniendo una noche con Xenovia como lo hizo con Akeno, por una variedad de razones. Luego, la camarera trae dos platos con rodajas de mozzarella y tomate cubiertas con un aderezo rojo. Sabe bastante bien y Xenovia particularmente parece disfrutarlo. Toma un bocado de tomate y dice algo en un tono estoico.

-Antes de llegar a este lugar, investigué un poco sobre Italia por curiosidad. Leí que los italianos fueron los primeros en utilizar los tomates en la cocina, pero no me veo cocinando con este calibre. De hecho, creo que en Asia sería un ejemplo perfecto de alguien que podría hacer tales cosas .

Si bien esta conversación podría terminar con nada más que un festival de cumplidos de Asia, Issei preferiría que Xenovia no pensara menos de sí misma y simplemente dejara de hablar.

-No tienes que ser italiano para cocinar con tomates, diablos, Rias y Akeno también pueden hacer cosas increíbles con los tomates.

Xenovia toma otro bocado y agrega con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Sí, de hecho sí pueden, pero no me veo capaz de hacer esa cocina.

Issei quiere golpearse en la cara con algo duro porque se siente como un idiota por ese comentario. Luego se pone de pie torpemente y dice.

-Uh, voy al baño.

Issei piensa que tal vez salpicar un poco de agua en su rostro y posiblemente golpearse en la cara puede ayudar a aclarar su mente. Después de unos minutos dentro del baño en el grifo, Issei oye que alguien más entra. Asumiendo que es solo otro patrón, Issei se sorprende cuando de repente se da vuelta y un par de labios presionan contra los suyos y ve a Xenovia con los ojos cerrados. Él no pelea con ella y solo se va con ella mientras comienzan a besarse por un minuto. Después de esto, ella se detiene e Issei le pregunta.

-Xenovia, ¿por qué estás en el baño de los hombres?

Xenovia simplemente dice.

-Puse un letrero que dice limpieza, y pensé que esto te excitaría. ¿Lo hace?

Issei no lo niega, pero parece extraño. Xenovia claramente también está aclarando sus intenciones, especialmente cuando saca un condón entre sus senos. Issei simplemente pregunta.

-Realmente tratando de jugar el camino seguro eh, Xenovia? Puedo respetar eso.

Xenovia luego saca un alfiler y comienza a hacer agujeros en el condón y luego se lo da a Issei, a lo que él pregunta con absoluta confusión.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso antes de dármelo?

Xenovia lo mira y responde.

-Bueno, escuché que se supone que pone calientes a los hombres en una falsa sensación de seguridad y los hace más sencillos.

Issei no quiere saber dónde aprendió eso. Incluso con eso, Issei simplemente dice.

-Xenovia, bésame.

Entonces los dos simplemente reanudan lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, las cosas no van completamente bien. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Issei y Xenovia están siendo expulsados por el propietario por lo que hicieron en el baño. Están regresando a su hotel en el medio de la calle de la tarde antes del plato principal de la comida. Xenovia rápidamente se disculpa por lo que sucedió porque siente que es su culpa.

-Lo siento, pensé que mi señal mantendría a los demás fuera.

Issei sí critica un poco ese plan.

-¿Qué esperabas cuando escribiste la cosa en kanji en lugar de en italiano?

Xenovia suspira con la decepción consigo misma un poco y se pregunta acerca de eso ella misma. Ella afirma.

-Irina regresó a su casa, Asia se siente perfectamente cómoda en Japón porque tus padres la adoptaron como su hija mucho antes, y ahora no sé cómo sentirme con Italia. He pasado tanto tiempo en Kuoh e Inglaterra antes eso. No tengo un lugar para conectarme como ustedes tres.

Issei se pone detrás de ella y la abraza desde atrás mientras dice.

-Oye, olvídate de eso, Xenovia. No pienses así, ni siquiera me siento fuera de lugar porque estoy contigo.

Xenovia se sonroja, pero pregunta.

-Pero si cuando tenemos un hijo, ¿qué les diré sobre su familia y su herencia?

Issei gira a Xenovia y responde con una sonrisa.

-Le dirás a nuestro hijo que tienen padres y amigos que lo aman y eso es lo único que importa. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que son amados, quiero decir, eso es lo que realmente me importa en este momento.

Xenovia se sonroja y sonríe más genuinamente, como sugiere Issei.

-Está bien, entonces ¿qué tal si compramos una pizza para la cena, regresamos al hotel y terminamos lo que empezamos en el baño? Dentro del baño de nuestra habitación.

Los dos hacen muy bien su plan y pasan una noche muy romántica juntos. Después de esto, a la mañana siguiente, Issei está admirando el sol naciente mientras Xenovia yace junto a él en su cama y se siente muy contenta de haber elegido este lugar mientras pasa la mano por su cabello mientras duerme. Luego se dice a sí mismo.

-Bueno, una cosa es segura, no le diremos a nuestros hijos sobre lo de anoche, especialmente sobre cómo nos atraparon, pero el momento en que estuvo fue realmente bueno, debo admitirlo.

Xenovia está profundamente dormida y esto es solo el comienzo de sus días juntos hasta que Issei tiene que seguir adelante.

* * *

 **respondiendo** **comentarios**

 **sin comentarios esta vez, solo diré que estoy sintiendo una mezcla d orgullo y tristeza, orgullo la aceptación de esta historia y tristeza por que un historia que recién empezó, cuyos capitulo no tiene mas de dos mil palabras, sea mas popular, que legado renacido, una historia que verdaderamente trabajo cuyos capítulos tiene en promedio diez mil palabras, es como escribir un manga 50 paginas mensual el cual nadie compra solo para luego hacer unos omakes de 3 paginas y ver que salen como pan caliente**


	7. la audacia de la monja

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de una de mis chicas favoritas, asia**

* * *

 **la audacia de la monja**

Actualmente, Asia espera con paciencia sus tres días, ya que ella es casi el dia. Ella está pensando en hacer que Issei la lleve a una cita simple en la ciudad como lo hicieron cuando se conocieron. Asia está mirando una foto suya con Issei que tomaron hace años antes de graduarse. Ella lo presiona contra su pecho con su corazón latiendo mucho más rápido con sus pensamientos en los próximos días. Asia también está pensando en hacer un picnic para ella e Issei para comer en el parque con el cielo tan azul y el canto de los pájaros. Ella simplemente imagina un paraíso para ella.

La ensoñación de Asia se interrumpe cuando alguien llama a su puerta. Siempre la mujer educada, ella responde a la puerta, y ella responde y encuentra a Rias en su puerta. Rias pregunta educadamente.

-¿Puedo entrar, Asia?

Naturalmente, ella es más que bienvenida en la habitación de Asia. Rias usa un simple camisón rosa porque se está preparando para irse a la cama y caminar desnudo por la casa no es algo que alguien debería hacer. Asia misma está usando un vestido de noche blanco antes de acostarse. Rias está informada , por lo que está aquí para preguntarle a Asia qué ha planeado, a lo que Asia explica.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en un viaje a las tiendas, quizás algo de compras de ropa, y terminamos nuestro primer día con un hermoso picnic en el parque.

Rias se lleva la mano a la cara mientras comenta.

-Ah, mantenerlo simple. Puedo respetar eso, pero debo admitir ... que no es una muy buena luna de miel, Asia.

Preguntándose, Asia le pregunta a su amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Rias? ¿No debería tratar de hacer las cosas simples y fáciles para Issei?

A Rias le gusta agradar a Issei, pero le dice a Asia algo que necesita considerar.

-Bueno, eso suena bien para una primera o segunda cita. Pero esto es una luna de miel, Asia. Esto es algo que recordarás por el resto de tu vida, al igual que Issei. Tomarlo en una cita suena bien para una Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que hay muchas posibilidades de que Issei quiera algo "mas".

La cara de Asia estalla en roja cuando el pensamiento la pone nerviosa. A pesar de sus pensamientos y palabras perversas previas que hizo en el pasado, parece haber olvidado, brevemente, lo que va a pasar durante los tres días. Rias, con los ojos cerrados y con un leve rubor indica.

-Honestamente, él estaba sobre mí en Iga. Era como si fuera un perro en celo. Por otra parte, cuando él ...

Rias solo sigue y sigue sobre esta historia muy sucia que no es del todo adecuada para la visualización gratuita, y cuando termina, ella ve que Asia está a punto de desmayarse ya que su rostro es de un nuevo tono de rojo que no es descrito en cualquier capacidad. Debido a la temperatura bastante extrema de su rostro, Asia necesita tomar un trago de agua fría. Rias cree que puede haber recibido un poco de improperios con su explicación.

Asia recibe un vaso de agua helada para enfriarse después de lo que sucedió, pero lo que realmente le pasa por la cabeza es bastante diferente de lo que uno esperaría, como ella piensa.

 _-Si Rias hizo ESO con Issei, entonces qué tengo que hacer para que coincida ... oh, querido Dios, y él también estaba con Akeno y Kuroka. No creo que Koneko fuera demasiado, pero esos dos ... Debo escuchar qué lo hicieron. Debo hacerlo si espero estar al día con ellas._

Asia encuentra a Akeno en su habitación mientras se cepilla el pelo. Asia sigue siendo cortés al entrometerse tocando primero y dejando entrar formalmente a la sacerdotisa del rayo. Akeno educadamente la invita a entrar y le pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, Asia?

Asia está nerviosa cuando pregunta.

-Um, Akeno ... qué hiciste con Issei durante tus tres días ... en la cama, quiero decir. Ya sabes.

Akeno sonríe y lo entiende, ella sabe lo que Asia quiere escuchar. Ya que ella ya tuvo tres días de diversión física, decirle a Asia está bien. En cambio, Akeno le dice a Asia qué debería hacer lo que ella quiera en lugar de lo que realmente sucedió durante sus propios tres días.

-Asia, Issei probablemente esperaba más sexo de mí que de ti, no es que él piense que no eres atractivo, pero se siente más pasivo cuando se trata de ti.

Asia se pone nerviosa por este primer dicho y replica.

-Pero puedo ... hacer esas cosas con él. Si él quiere que yo lo haga, haré lo que él quiera.

Asia está muy agitada ahora y Akeno tiene su aspecto habitual con intención sádica, pero en realidad todavía está un poco quemada por sus tres días y solo da algunas palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Asia, ve a un lugar tranquilo, disfruta de una agradable cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna y acaba de tener sexo con él. No son los Juegos Olímpicos, aunque ... su avasallado me ganó una medalla de oro.

Luego le entrega a Akeno un panfleto. En realidad, es una dirección para una casa de amor que fue hecha por Sirzechs y su padre para Rias, pero ella se negó a tener algo que ver con algo que construyeron para su luna de miel, entonces ella le dio el folleto y la llave a Akeno, pero ella ya hizo sus planes por lo que ella quiera dárselos a Asia y lo explica.

-Es similar a lo que Miguel-sama hizo por Irina. Es tranquilo, aislado y tiene mucha atmósfera.

Asia está agradecida con Akeno por su generosidad en este aspecto e inmediatamente se va a ver esta casa de amor. Está ubicado en el inframundo y Asia va allí a través del círculo mágico ya que el folleto viene con el hechizo. Es una bonita casa de considerable tamaño, aunque no tan grande como la residencia. Ella entra a la casa sin nada, ya que solo está aquí en un chequeo. Ella abre la puerta y el interior tiene una niebla rosa que rodea el interior y huele a fresas. Asia disfruta del olor y camina por la casa con intriga. El dormitorio, solo uno en la casa, está cubierto con una decoración de amor e incluso una cama en forma de corazón, algo que ella ve como romántico. Ella inspecciona la cocina y hay un estante de vino, una nevera rosa y un estante lleno de delantales sobre diversos diseños. Ella ve esto como una oportunidad para ver qué Issei preferiría. También hay un baño con una bañera en forma de corazón, un balcón con música romántica que se reproduce a través de altavoces, mientras que un conjunto de velas está sentado en una pequeña mesa a la espera de ser iluminado.

Después de un tiempo, Asia decide que es hora de regresar a casa para empacar sus cosas antes de que llegue Issei ya que llegará en menos de un día. Ella se acerca a la entrada nuevamente y gira el pomo, pero la puerta no se abre. Asia intenta un poco más enérgicamente pero no se mueve. Luego, comienzan a aparecer palabras en la puerta que dice: _Rias y / o Issei, hemos tomado una precaución adicional que no permitirá que ninguno de ustedes salga de esta casa hasta que ambos hayan completado sus tres días. Comprenda que no queremos que ninguno de los dos se vaya prematuramente y posiblemente arruine la posibilidad de tener más nietos con Amor a su padre"_ para que Asia no pueda irse hasta que Issei aparezca y comience sus tres días. Aunque le gustaría obtener más de sus cosas, ella no se enoja.

En cambio, ella toma esto como una oportunidad para prepararse para su llegada. Pero cuando regresa a la cocina, ocurre algo desafortunado, ella entra a la cocina sin problemas, pero en el momento en que intenta encender el horno, una bengala estalla y pone en llamas la ropa que usa actualmente. En un acto rápido, ella se quita la ropa; ropa interior incluida, y sale del incidente relativamente ileso. Ella se avergüenza un poco, pero nada que una rápida muda de ropa no pueda arreglar. Pero esto ya es un problema porque en realidad no empacó ninguna ropa, por lo que va al dormitorio para ver si hay alguna ropa de repuesto allí, pero no hay ninguna para hablar. Nervioso, Asia está pensando qué hacer y luego recuerda la única cosa que puede ponerse.

 **Algún tiempo después**

Issei llega a la casa después de ser informado por Akeno de dónde está Asia. Al llegar a la entrada, Issei anuncia.

-Asia, estoy listo para nuestros tres días. cuando te vea, podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Asia aparece de la nada cuando Issei vaga por el pasillo y está muy emocionada cuando salta hacia él con una gran sonrisa y lo saluda.

-Issei, estoy tan feliz de que finalmente estés aquí.

Ella lo saluda con un abrazo que él inmediatamente intercambia y le dice.

-Sí, bueno, estoy contento de estar aquí contigo. Realmente he estado esperando este ...

Issei frota la espalda de Asia durante el abrazo pero él no siente la ropa, y ella incluso toma su mano y la baja cuando siente su trasero en la palma de su mano e Issei no puede evitar preguntar .

-Asia, ¿estás ... desnudo?

Issei se detiene y ve que solo lleva un delantal y un par de zapatillas. Ella explica el problema con el quemador y cómo se rompió en un lado. Sin embargo, ella le asegura a Issei.

-No me importa usar solo esto ya que somos solo nosotros dos.

Issei la ha visto en este estado antes y no está demasiado nervioso, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho. En lugar de aturdirse, tanto Asia como Issei se acercan más y comienzan a besarse en lugar de tomarlo con calma, como lo haría normalmente. Esto se debe en parte a la niebla, ya que es un afrodisíaco que simplemente hace que los dos amantes estén más de humor. Asia retrocede esta vez y simplemente dice.

-Issei, no tomemos las cosas con calma. Creo que ambos queremos lo que queremos en este momento.

Issei acepta mientras él la levanta y ella lo guía hacia el dormitorio. Allí, bueno ... hacen lo que Asia dijo que haría. Algunas veces para una buena medida. Después de unas horas de esto, Issei y Asia yacen en la cama y se abrazan íntimamente mientras Asia tiene los ojos cerrados con un rubor en la cara. Issei comenta sobre esta rapidez con el dormitorio con un tono sencillo.

-Wow, eso fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé que sería.

Asia se acurruca y responde.

-No quería esperar más. Lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella abraza a Issei un poco más fuerte y se prepara para pasar más tiempo con él. Durante los tres días, los tres días de Asia e Issei están llenos de mucha comida, conversación e incluso más sexo, considerando que todo lo que usa es el único delantal desde que su ropa fue incinerada. Antes de que lo sepan, los tres días pasan instantáneamente y sin previo aviso. En la mañana después del tercero, alrededor de la marca de 71 horas, Issei está durmiendo en la cama en forma de corazón, y Asia se levanta ante él mientras se frota los ojos. Pero, curiosamente, sus ojos ahora son rosados en lugar de su color verde habitual. Un poco más tarde, Issei se despierta y comprueba el tiempo con un círculo mágico y ve que ya es hora de que se vaya. Él está preparado para irse con Asia y separarse de ella en persona, pero ella no está en ningún lado en el dormitorio. Él cree que ella se encuentra en la puerta de entrada esperando por él o en la cocina. Como la entrada está más cerca, él verifica allí primero. Mientras camina por la entrada, oye un ruido y se da cuenta de que Asia debe estar allí. Pero no es un buen ruido, ya que Asia está clavando la puerta e incluso la ha abordado con tablones que arrancó del suelo,. Issei pregunta nerviosamente.

-Uh, Asia, ¿qué está pasando exactamente?

Asia se da vuelta y tiene una linda sonrisa, como ella le dice.

-No te preocupes, ahora esto solo significa que tenemos mucho más tiempo para nosotros mismos.

Asia se ríe un poco e Issei se siente incómodo con esto.

Un rato después, están buscando a Issei porque de hecho tiene mucho trabajo. se sienten preocupados porque Issei debería haber estado en su oficina, Rias, quien actualmente se está llevando a Akeno. Ella explica qué está pasando y por qué está preocupada. Akeno menciona que Issei probablemente esté en la casa que hicieron el padre y el hermano de Rias, pero es entonces cuando recuerda que su familia está detrás de eso. Ella necesita reunirse con ellos.

Rias enfrenta a su padre y a su hermano en su habitación después de convocarlos en una oportunidad perfecta y es bastante exigente cuando ella les pregunta.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que ambos se dejaron llevar por la boda y construyeron esa casa. Asia e Issei están juntos para hacer una luna de miel de tres días y duran más que eso. Entonces, ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos?

A pesar de que tanto su padre como su hermano son mayores, ahora están a merced de Rias. Sirzechs trata de sofocar la irritación de su hermana explicándoles.

-Rias, te aseguro que no pusimos cámaras en esa casa, pero puse un hechizo en la puerta de entrada que desaparecería después de que alguien entrara por 72 horas o tres días, pero eso es todo.

Rias se cruza de brazos y replica.

-Ah, y probar mi habitación para saber dónde había elegido estaba bien, y luego poner cámaras en el baño de mi hotel también era igual de aceptable. ¿Ustedes dos no tienen vergüenza?

Sirzechs y su padre golpean sus dedos con culpa y es entonces cuando este último se sienta más y dice.

-Bueno, ¿puse algunos afrodisíacos para la atmósfera?

Rias capta esto y pregunta.

-¿Afrodisíacos? ¿Qué tipo de magia negra pusiste en esa casa?

El Duque actual lo explica.

-Bueno, tu madre y yo decidimos que queríamos más nietos y que este sería un momento oportuno para ayudar con eso. Así que decidí poner un pequeño hechizo de amor en esa casa en la ventilación y mezclarlo con el aire. Pero teniendo en cuenta la mente pervertida y el cuerpo entrenado de Issei, y quiero decir que entrenado en este punto, pensé que realmente no lo afectaría, así que pensé que podrías usar un pequeño empujón para que tuviéramos otro nieto pronto.

De repente, Rias lo entiende mientras corre hacia la casa y usa su magia para volar la puerta y corre mientras grita.

-Issei, ¿dónde estás?

Oye un gemido en algún lugar de la casa y corre más hacia él. Al llegar al dormitorio, Rias abre la puerta y ve algo que ella pensó que nunca vería, Asia realmente tiene a Issei atado a la cama y está sentado encima de él. Ella tiene su linda sonrisa y le dice a Rias al entrar.

-Lo siento, Rias, pero ya has tenido tus tres días, así que me temo que tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

Issei niega con la cabeza como una señal de ayuda, ya que también tiene la boca cerrada con cinta adhesiva. Como no tiene muchas opciones, Rias noquea a Asia con un rápido golpe en el cuello y desata a Issei. Ninguno de los dos culpa a Asia por lo que sucedió, pero por lo que aprendieron, esa niebla era en realidad una poción de amor convertida en niebla y puesta en la ventilación. Funciona cuando el inhalador es impulsado a cometer actos lujuriosos basados en el nivel de perversión que actualmente se ejecuta en sus mentes y cuerpos. Como Issei no venía solo por sexo, él no estaba tan afectado, pero la mente de Asia estaba muy influenciada por los pensamientos sucios que corrían por su cabeza después de lo que oyó de Rias y las implicaciones de Akeno.

Asia se despierta poco después y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, y se encuentra en compañía de Issei y Rias. Ella recuerda lo que pasó y se avergüenza una vez que se da cuenta de su comportamiento, pero también se disculpa con Issei por lo que hizo. Issei dice.

-Oye, tampoco es que yo esté limpio. No pensé que fuera tan malo ... hasta que me amarraste.

La cara de Asia está demasiado roja en este punto una vez que se da cuenta de su comportamiento y de todas las cosas que ella e Issei hicieron. Rias está por decir algo reconfortante, pero Issei dice.

-Asia, tú y yo solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, e incluso si te dejaste llevar, todavía me lo pasé bien. Quiero decir, la cocina era increíble, y el sexo era realmente bueno. Es decir, nadie hubiera adivinado estabas con la iglesia con lo que me dejas hacerte.

Issei le da a Asia un beso en los labios y ella se sonroja más a la ligera. Él entonces le dice a ella.

-Ahora tengo que irme me están esperando y han esperado lo suficiente. -Para su comodidad sí anima a Asia y sabe que sus tres días fueron realmente especiales. Issei deja a Asia sola con Rias, quien le pide a Asia .

-Entonces, ¿qué dejaste que te hiciera, Asia?

Asia tiene vapor saliendo de su cabeza y responde nerviosamente.

-Oh mi Dios... .yo ... no puedo decir. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

Rias lo presiona un poco recordándole a Asia.

-Dije lo que hice, así que ahora es tu turno de compartir, Asia.

La cara de Asia vuelve a ser roja, ya que tiene que explicar lo que Rias quiere escuchar.

* * *

 **respondiendo** **comentarios**

 **KNFD.E:** técnicamente si, pero ahí que recordar que satan no es solo el titulo que recibirá issei cuando se vuelva rey demonio sino también, el apodo que recibió de rizevim después de que este viera su dragón deificado

 **eduardoleyva:** gracias y gracias por apoyar legado renacido, si lo principal es el romance y aquí tienes la de hacia fue tierna al menos si quitamos el chiste que agregue, y no te imaginas lo tacaña que sera rossweise y acertaste con ravel


	8. la economía de la valquiria

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de la valquiria de los 100 yenes**

* * *

 **la economía de la valquiria**

Rossweisse está un poco deprimida porque issei llega tarde, pero todavía tiene 72 horas y no ha pagado la habitación del motel que planea alquilar para su luna de miel. Rossweisse solo quiere tener su tiempo con su nuevo marido porque ha sido objeto de burlas por no tener novio y quiere mostrarle la cara a todos, especialmente a Odin.

Ella tiene todo planeado; ella e Issei se dirigirán a un motel agradable, pequeño y asequible en las montañas nevadas de Nueva Zelanda. Ella está mirando el motel desde una fuente en línea mientras mira el precio de la habitación, que es bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta todo. Tiene dos habitaciones, un baño y un dormitorio con una cama individual para dos. Lo único extraño es que no hay críticas publicadas a pesar de tener algunos años. Ella tiene sus cosas empacadas, algunas prendas de vestir, cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes, una taza, un champú pequeño y una taza de fideos para el viaje de cinco horas en el tren del inframundo, quería ser más formal.

Debido a su tardanza, Issei tendrá que encontrarse con ella en el tren ya que está cerca de la partida. Realmente no sacó ninguna ropa de la casa, así que sus cosas son lo suficientemente buenas para ser empacadas. En lugar de demorarse con algo estúpido, Issei se apresura a la estación de tren en el inframundo. Issei recibe su entrada apresurada de su cama, donde Rossweisse lo dejó como una sorpresa.

En el tren, Rossweisse se sienta con un simple jersey morado y pantalones negros mientras espera a su nuevo marido. Ella está usando un reloj que revisa mientras está de pie en la entrada y está preocupado.

-Oh, solo mi suerte ... finalmente tengo un marido, y él llega tarde.

De repente, los años de burla vuelven a ella cuando recuerda todas las veces que se burlaban de ella por ser soltera y nunca tener novio. Ella revisa su reloj otra vez y luego Issei repentinamente esta al lado de ella y se disculpa mientras recupera el aliento.

-Lo siento ... acerca de ... .tarde ... Rose ...

Llega tarde, pero de todos modos se sonroja al ser llamada Rose, el nombre por el que su abuela la llama. Ella lo perdona inmediatamente porque claramente se apresuró todo solo por estar aquí. Issei lleva puesta una sencilla camisa roja y un abrigo porque parece que hace frío y esto era algo que tenía que hacer antes de irse. Él y Rossweisse se dirigen a su cabina, que tiene una cama en lugar de un conjunto de bancos para sentarse. Issei y la Valkyrie, se sientan una junto a la otra y se preparan para el viaje de cinco horas. Normalmente, un tren como este sería caro, pero Rias ayudó con un contacto. Se sientan e Issei se acuesta boca arriba de su agotamiento por la prisa. El tren comienza a moverse comenzando el viaje y el corazón de Rossweisse comienza a palpitar de nervios y se sonroja. Issei mira su cara roja y le pregunta.

-Oye, ¿quieres acostarte a mi lado?

Ella lo mira y asiente mientras se acuesta de lado para estar más cerca de él y está a unos centímetros de distancia, pero se atreve a acercarse más. Issei atrapa su segunda brisa y luego la rodea con su brazo y la acerca más a su cara y dice.

-No te preocupes, Rose, todavía tienes tres días conmigo, y prometo hacerte muy feliz.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Rossweisse es impulsada por su excitación, ya que inmediatamente le da a Issei un beso en los labios y él le responde con alegría. Después de unos segundos de labio simple, Issei se vuelve más valiente y hace algunas técnicas que los franceses envidiarían, y solo Akeno podría enseñar. A pesar de esto, mantienen su ropa con solo la cabeza conectada durante las próximas cinco horas.

El tren abre una puerta y salen por un portal en Nueva Zelanda, su destino. Se supone que deben estar frente a su motel, pero la vista sugeriría lo contrario. En lugar de un motel modesto y limpio, se paran frente a desvencijados desordenados con tablas crujientes, un letrero de neón roto y un juego de puertas que tienen la pintura despegándose. Rossweisse mira la foto que colocó en su teléfono y no se parece en nada a lo que tienen delante. Issei la mira y dice.

-Tal vez es bueno por dentro.

Siendo un poco optimista, Rossweisse está de acuerdo con una sonrisa incómoda. Se registran en el mostrador con su reserva, y el empleado es amigable y está limpio, pero con ropa informal. El área de control fue al menos mejor vista, pero una vez que encienden la llave de su habitación, es cuando entra en juego la realidad realmente dura, su habitación es peor que la exterior. Hay moho en el techo, el televisor está roto y rajado, el baño está cubierto de manchas, y la cama tiene una manta de edredón en mal estado que parece un mosaico de varios paños y solo tiene una almohada, y la luz parpadea.

Rossweisse solo gruñe de decepción con este lugar y murmura.

-Esto es lo que obtengo por ser tacaña.

Issei trata de animarla sosteniendo su mano y diciendo.

-Oye, mientras estemos aquí juntos.

Rossweisse se sonroja de nuevo y asiente cuando cierra la puerta y procede a lanzarse hacia Issei nuevamente mientras reanudan su sesión y se dirigen hacia la cama con Issei en el fondo y procede a poner su mano sobre ella

-Oh, lo siento si estoy siendo un poco rápido, quiero decir, con estas últimas semanas y todo ...

Rossweisse niega con la cabeza y lo besa aún más dando su consentimiento, ya que ella e Issei comienzan a quitarse los pantalones y comenta Issei.

-Guau, esta cama es cómoda, y la almohada parece que me está dando un masaje ... ahora que lo pienso ... (intranquilo), creo que se está moviendo ...

Sabiendo que algo no es bueno, Issei y Rossweisse se ponen de pie e inspeccionan la almohada con Issei mirando dentro y se queda atrapado por un espectáculo mientras él y su esposa ven.

-¡Cucarachas!

Ahora, no hay almohadas, solo un grupo de cucarachas e Issei corre hacia la puerta, la abre, arroja la funda de almohada llena de rastreadores espeluznantes afuera, y Rossweisse lo ataca con algo de su magia y las destruye. Toman algunas respiraciones para recuperarse de la conmoción, pero otra sorpresa levanta la cabeza cuando una voz femenina desconocida dice.

-Oye, buen culo.

Rossweisse se pone nerviosa mientras se cubre la espalda con las manos e Issei mira hacia abajo para ver que lleva una tanga rosa bastante sexy e Issei no puede evitar sentirse halagada cuando explica.

-Compré estos porque estaba tratando de ser sexy para ti, y tampoco estaban en oferta.

Issei, tratando de ayudarla con su vergüenza, localiza la fuente del sonido y ve un agujero con un ojo mirando detrás de él y le dice a la mujer del otro lado.

-Oye, encuentra tu propia esposa caliente y ve a hacerlo con ella.

La mujer del otro lado replica.

-Haré que sepas que tengo un marido y que estoy siendo atrapado en este momento y un dulce culo nos estaba ayudando a los dos a llegar allí.

Issei mira por encima de este agujero y ve a otro con un ojo diferente mirando a través de él y una voz masculina dice.

-Oye, un placer conocerte.

Rossweisse está más allá de las preocupaciones y se quita los pantalones mientras dice que saldrá de aquí por un tiempo. Issei se sienta en la cama mientras intenta averiguar qué hacer para animarla, aunque nada de esto es su culpa ya que solo quiere que se divierta. Él piensa en el baño como para ayudarla con su estado de ánimo, pero el hombre detrás de la pared dice.

-No recomendaría el baño, hay un tipo ninfómano que siempre está fisgoneando. Si quieres privacidad, la habitación 7a no tiene agujeros y generalmente está limpia, pregúntale al chico de la recepción y él cambiará tu habitación.

Issei se sorprende por la generosidad de este tipo al azar y le agradece.

-Oye, gracias, misterioso chico espía que está haciendoselo a su esposa.

El hombre del otro lado simplemente responde.

-Oye, con una esposa que tiene un culo como ese, DEBES estar jugando con ella. Mi esposa, por otro lado, parece el culo de un toro.

La mujer declara.

-Ella seguro.

Issei se está preguntando.

-¿No eres su esposa?

La mujer simplemente responde.

-No, SÍ tengo un marido, pero nunca dije que fue él quien me da por el culo.

Issei decide irse antes de que se quede más marcado por estos dos. Está contento de que no les haya dicho que no es en el extremo sur en el que está enfocado. Encuentra a Rossweisse sentado afuera en un banco que limpió, pero está frío de la nieve. Issei se sienta a su lado y ella se disculpa con él.

-Lo siento mucho, Issei, pensé que sería bueno tener una luna de miel donde ...

Antes de que pueda continuar su disculpa, Issei le da otro beso y la detiene.

-Oye, no te disculpes, Rose. No me importa dónde estamos, siempre y cuando esté contigo o con los demás. Pasé unas horas atado a una cama con Asia violandome y no estoy enojado con ella.

Rossweisse, al retroceder, comienza a temblar por el frío, por lo que Issei se pone su abrigo y le cuenta lo que le dijo el hombre acerca de la habitación más limpia. Antes de irse para arreglar el problema de su habitación, Rossweisse le pregunta a Issei.

-Oye, ¿has hablado de hijos con alguna de las otras chicas?

Issei asiente y habla sobre sus conversaciones con las otras chicas y Baraqiel diciendo que espera nietos. En lugar de hacer la misma charla infantil, Rossweisse explica.

-Estaba pensando en convertirme en maestra de primaria una vez que todo esté resuelto.

Issei está sorprendido por esto y dice.

-Deberías ser un científico o un profesor o algo así como lo inteligente que eres. ¿Por qué querrías ser un maestro de primaria?

Rossweisse se frota los brazos para ayudarlos a calentarse y explica.

-Porque, quiero ser parte de las vidas de tus hijos, Issei. Todos ellos, no solo los que tendremos juntos.

Issei sonríe un poco al igual que Rossweisse porque espera lo mismo, pero continúa.

-Por el tiempo que te conozco, me has hecho sentir importante de una manera que ser guardaespaldas de Odin nunca pudo darme. Prometiendo protegerme, tomándome como tu torre, e incluso deteniendo mi compromiso con lord vidar. Es un deber que me impulsa a alimentar las mentes jóvenes, especialmente a tus futuros hijos, para ayudarlos a crecer y desarrollarse en personas con tu corazón amable ... menos tu ... lujuria.

Issei se encoge de hombros y dice

-Sí, es la parte divertida de ser yo, issei hyodo sin perversión no es issei hyodo.

Ella entonces termina.

-Cuando llegue el momento, sé que serán personas maravillosas y sé que serán geniales. Me aseguraré de ayudarlos en el camino.

Issei se conmueve por su resolución y dice.

-No creo haberme sentido más atraído por ti de lo que soy ahora. Cuidemos nuestra habitación para poder mostrarte lo que quiero decir.

Rossweisse se pone de pie con él, ya que tienen la intención de corregir su problema. El hombre estaba en el punto, ya que la habitación que reciben es mucho más limpia, sin agujeros, sin moho, un televisor que funciona y dos almohadas sin cucarachas. El televisor no se enciende para nada hasta el día siguiente, cuando los dos lo miran por un rato mientras se acurrucan desnudos después de una larga noche.

Mientras se acuesta en la cama a la mañana siguiente, Issei tiene que preguntarle a Rossweisse.

-Oye, Rose, ¿qué piensas que harás con tu licencia de maternidad una vez que tengamos un hijo? Quiero decir, si planeas ser maestra de mis otros hijos, debes saber que deberás tomar una licencia.

Rossweisse simplemente se acurruca más cerca con una sonrisa tranquila, como ella simplemente dice.

-No pensemos en eso ahora. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro ahora es que cuando tenga nuestro primer bebé, lo frotaré en la cara de ese viejo pervertido de odin durante tres horas.

Issei entiende y pone su otro brazo alrededor de ella y pregunta.

-¿Crees que estás listo para otra ronda?

Por cautela, y porque no confían en este motel, Issei y Rossweisse cubrieron la pared con yeso y su cautela es recompensada ya que hay alguien que los sigue, pero no por perversión sino por intriga, Ophis ouroboros, la diosa dragón del infinito, mejor conocida ahora por el sobrenombre de fisu. Se sienta al lado de la pared de la habitación contigua vacía y tenía un agujero para asomarse, pero ahora estaba cubierto. Ella piensa para sí misma.

 _-Hmm, me pregunto cómo me puede afectar una luna de miel._

Ophis simplemente se sienta y espera el tiempo restante. Rossweisse sonríe y toma la delantera al besar a Issei primero antes de su próxima sesión de hacer el amor.

* * *

 **respondiendo** **comentarios**

 **incursiograal:** ya dije que si quieren ver limones vayan a mi historia legado renacido donde ahi varios, aquí solo me centrare en las lunas de miel, sin contenido M


	9. el itinerario del fenix

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de la princesa fenix**

* * *

 **el itinerario del fenix**

Ravel actualmente está trabajando en sus planes para sus tres días y ha realizado una extensa investigación sobre lo que han hecho las otras chicas. Está comprando con Riser como su proveedor de ropa, perfume, crema, accesorios y otras cosas. Riser, siendo el mocoso que es, no puede evitar sentirse irritado por la situación.

-Ravel, ¿por qué traes tanta basura para un viaje de tres días?- él se queja

Ravel mira a través de los acondicionadores para el cabello

-Estoy buscando los mejores productos de belleza porque no dejaré que Issei, mi nuevo esposo, pase los últimos tres días desperdiciados en una aventura aburrida. Tiene que ser entretenido tanto cultural como físicamente.- Ella explica diligentemente

Riser piensa en el Issei que él conoce.

-Creo que un sosten, una tanga, y bailar en un poste sería más a su estilo.- El responde

Ravel se sonroja, se da vuelta y le señala con el dedo

-¿Y por qué piensas en mí en escenarios provocativos?

Riser se pone nervioso

-Bueno, simplemente no me gusta la idea de que él te toque como su esposa. Me pone los pelos de punta pensando en eso, superé a Rias, pero a ti.- Él reprende rápidamente

Ravel lo mira a la cara y lo aclara.

-No me importa lo que pienses, Hermano. Él es mi esposo y va a ser el padre de tus sobrinos o sobrinas, así que será mejor que lo superes rápido. De hecho, la luna llena vendrá. durante mis tres días, así que estoy tratando de lograr eso lo antes posible.

Los ojos de Riser se estremecen al oír esto y está tentado de darle un ataque para decirle a Ravel que no deje que Issei se quite los calcetines, pero mira la cara de Ravel mientras murmura para sí misma con una cálida sonrisa.

-Un nuevo niño Phenex, mi hijo, con Issei como padre ...

Al ver esto, Riser se retracta porque legítimamente quiere que Ravel sea feliz. Pero él todavía tiene que ser su mula de carga mientras tanto, lo cual es un dolor. Mientras continúan, Ravel se acerca a una tienda bastante atrevida con maniquíes en poses proactivas vistiendo ropa interior muy reveladora y piensa en lo que dijo Riser sobre el estilo de Issei. Ella se sonroja un poco, se vuelve hacia su hermano y se lo cuenta.

-Iré a esta tienda sola, así que espera hasta que regrese, y no preguntes qué compro.

Riser no puede ver el letrero debido a otras cosas que tiene que cargar, por lo que simplemente encuentra un lugar para sentarse y descansar un minuto. Dentro de la tienda, Ravel se sonroja mientras compra porque hay muchas cosas eróticas aquí que van desde perfumes, lencería, juguetes y películas. Al ser una noble, Ravel está haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse serena en ese lugar mientras toma algo muy delgado y recuerda nuevamente las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- una voz femenina pregunta.

Ravel se sobresalta por un momento y deja caer la escandalosa ropa interior mientras se da vuelta para negar su presencia.

-Solo estaba buscando un baño porque no tengo ningún interés en artículos tan ridículos ... Yo ...

-La primera vez, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- la voz comenta.

Ravel mira la fuente de la voz y ve a una mujer rolliza con el cabello castaño, vestida con un lápiz labial rosa y vestida con un uniforme que indica que es una empleada.

Ravel luego vuelve la cabeza y se disculpa por su grosería.

-Lo siento, yo ... no sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

La mujer pechugona simplemente dice

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo veo todo el tiempo, la gente se pone nerviosa por venir aquí por primera vez.

Ravel levanta la cabeza y replica

-No estoy nervioso, estoy comprando para mi luna de miel.

La dama se lleva la mano a la barbilla

-Entonces eres recién casada, eso lo explica. Lo he visto muchas veces en mi trabajo.

Ravel respira profundamente y está a punto de irse, pero la mujer revela un lado más afectuoso.

-Mira, no te avergüences de querer parecer un poco sexy para tu marido, es natural que desees hacerle desear más de lo que probablemente ya lo haga.

Ravel mira la mano de la mujer y ve un anillo de bodas en su dedo y ve que sí sabe de cosas personalmente.

-Créanme, si quieren que su matrimonio funcione, sean honestos con él y no tengan miedo de mostrarle cuánto les importa, incluso si se sienten avergonzadas. Pero puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.- Ella ofrece

Ravel asiente con su rubor y la mujer rolliza la ayuda a comprar un pequeño y agradable número para el disfrute de Issei, lo cual hace e incluso escoge una botella de perfume para acompañarlo. Ravel, da gracias a la dama, y sale de la tienda mientras la mujer pechugona la despide. Una vez que Ravel vuelve con su hermano, ella lleva sus nuevos artículos en una bolsa de plástico negra y le dice que lo ignore. Cuando Ravel está fuera de la vista, la mujer pechugona entra en la parte posterior de la tienda y en un instante, ahora asume una forma diferente, una familiar y aparece una nueva voz.

-Muy bien hecho, Grayfia.

De hecho, la mujer que ayudó a Ravel es Grayfia Lucifuge, la esposa de Sirzechs, y la reina más fuerte, y el hombre que la felicita es su marido. Ella es humilde pero también desconcertada.

-No entiendo completamente por qué me pediste que ayudara a una mujer diferente de Rias.- Ella se pregunta

Sirzechs, vestido de manera informal, pone su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-Va un poco más allá porque Issei ahora es parte de la familia, así que todos debemos hacer nuestra parte para asegurarnos de que él sea feliz. Rias ha hecho tanta paz como lo hará durante un tiempo con esta situación, así nos reunimos para hacer nuestro parte para nuestro nuevo hermanito.

Grayfia sonríe

-Bueno, entonces sera divertido. Me aseguré de ofrecer una opción de calidad para lady hyodo.- Ella menciona casualmente

Los dos simplemente sonríen y esperan el día en que Issei se convierta en un hombre de familia y expanda el nombre de Gremory, además de la difusión de otros nombres.

Pero debido a las limitaciones de tiempo, Ravel tiene que llevar a Issei a su habitación de hotel rápidamente simplemente dejándole un círculo para teletransportarse tan pronto como llegue a él en su habitación con Rias necesitando que Issei vaya a él. Mientras tanto, Ravel llega a la habitación del hotel, una habitación muy espléndida y grande ubicada en el ático de un gran hotel en París, Francia. Ella creía que era la elección óptima y obtuvo la mejor habitación que pudo. La habitación en sí es muy bonita, con una cama grande, minibar, sofá, televisión, una bañera de hidromasaje en el balcón y una vista muy bonita de la ciudad.

Ravel contempla el paisaje y ve una miríada de luces desde su ventana. Después de contemplar el paisaje, camina hacia el baño de la habitación y comienza a maquillarse para la llegada de Issei. Hizo todos estos planes con mucha anticipación y estima que le tomará al menos una o dos horas antes de que llegue. Lo primero que debe hacer es ponerse su nueva ropa interior, un bonito número de encaje blanco con el que Ravel se sonroja, ya que ella es la que lo lleva completo con ligas y un diseño floral. Ella simplemente se imagina la reacción de Issei al llevarlo y cuánto desea ser amada físicamente por él.

Rápidamente levanta la cabeza y procede a maquillarse, lo que demora una hora en ser perfecto (según sus estándares). Se pone crema, perfume, lápiz labial, delineador de ojos y colorete para hacerse elegante y equilibrada mientras practica sus saludos frente al espejo del baño.

-Bienvenido, mi querido esposo ... (intenta otra pose) Estoy feliz de verte, querido esposo ... ¡Maldición!- ella murmura para esi misma.

Practica durante aproximadamente media hora más y decide adoptar una postura y saludar a Issei a su llegada. Con su plan dando un giro completo, ella solo tiene que esperar a que Issei aparezca ya que puede teletransportarse en cualquier momento. Ella piensa por un segundo y piensa que tal vez una botella de vino sería buena para preparar el ambiente como una cena romántica y una película, que ya eligió, y que hacer el amor es todo lo que se necesita para la primera noche para hacerlo simple. El día siguiente tiene museos, visitas turísticas, e incluso un viaje a la biblioteca y más amor. Día 3, más o menos lo mismo, excepto con una declaración adicional sobre más pasión.

Ravel espera que llegue Issei, y espera un poco más ya que se está tomando un tiempo. Ella toma la botella de vino en pocos minutos y también ordena la cena. Luego establece una mesa con algunas velas pero no las enciende aún para evitar que goteen. Pero con el paso del tiempo y la comida en el camino, Ravel pasa el tiempo haciendo un poco de trabajo.

Ella convoca su libro del horario de Issei y saca un bolígrafo para hacerse algunos avisos.

-Déjame ver ... tuve que hacer una llamada para decirles ... hagamos más arreglos en esta entrevista ... necesitamos discutir el próximo artículo ...

Ella tiene que hacer arreglos para la próxima serie de entrevistas, aparición y proyecciones de Issei debido a la demora causada por Asia bajo los efectos de esa niebla. Ella no culpa a Asia, pero sigue siendo un dolor. Sin embargo, ella comienza a mirar su itinerario y luego mira el horario de trabajo de Issei y se da cuenta de algo. Ella solo está haciendo su luna de miel, algo que ha pasado las noches sin dormir preparándose solo para que Issei tenga un mes libre, en el trabajo. No solo para ella, sino para su esposo.

Frustrada consigo misma, Ravel decide ser audaz cuando levanta el teléfono una vez más.

-Hola, servicio a la habitación; necesito algunos más para mi comida. Necesito chiles calientes, algunos higos, miel, rúcula, granada y algo de canela.- Ella ordena con un sonrojo.

Después de esperar un poco más, llega la comida, al igual que las otras cosas que ordenó. Después de que el proveedor se marcha, Ravel realiza su última fase de este plan de impulso, cierra todas las cortinas de su habitación, toma un baño rápido para deshacerse de su molesto maquillaje y, luego, frente al espejo del baño, se quita sus ligas, medias y ropa interior con un rubor en la cara. Se mira a sí misma y está un poco avergonzada consigo misma, pero solo un poco.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde, Ravel.- Una voz dice.

Ravel sabe al instante que Issei ha llegado y está tan nerviosa que cierra la puerta del baño y la cierra. Ahora está nerviosa pensando en lo que ha hecho y en la cantidad de planes que acaba de tirar por la ventana.

Pensando en que hacer en su estado de nerviosismo, Ravel se sienta al lado de la puerta preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. En el medio de la habitación, Issei arroja su maleta casualmente en la cama y se ve un poco sucio. Él ve el pequeño buffet de comida, incluidos los ingredientes crudos que Ravel ordenó mientras Issei toma un higo y se lo come.

Él ve la puerta del baño cerrada y procede a golpearla.

-Oye, Ravel, ¿estás ahí?

Mientras Issei golpea, Ravel está contemplando su próximo movimiento, pero luego recuerda a la empleada de la tienda y que necesita ser más sincera con Issei ya que quiere que haga varias cosas con ella, ya sea sexual o de otro tipo.

Ravel respira, abre la puerta e Issei la ve en su forma más desnuda. Ella mira hacia un lado, débilmente sonríe e Issei entra al baño con ella. La comida nunca fue tocada y las velas nunca se encendieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Issei y Ravel ahora están completamente vestidos otra vez y se están preparando para un viaje al museo, como planeó Ravel, pero esto es solo porque Ravel quiere hacerlo e Issei no le importa hacer algo que quiere hacer. El papel con el que trabajó en el cronograma ahora está en la papelera arrugada.

Pero en el museo, Ravel e Issei están mirando a través de varias exhibiciones con audífonos para escuchar sobre el arte. Pero Issei bosteza después de un tiempo mientras Ravel escucha con intriga. Luego mira a Issei y ve lo aburrido que está en realidad y mira alrededor de la habitación.

Luego ve algo curioso, una sección siendo remodelada sin nadie alrededor. Ravel se sonroja y tira del brazo de Issei, y él se pregunta adónde lo llevará. La sección que está mirando debería tener algo en lo que nadie pensó durante los otros días.

Issei sonríe a donde lo trajo, un armario abandonado.

Ravel se sonroja

-Apuesto a que los demás no tuvieron la idea de hacerlo en un lugar público como este.- Ella dice con sus brazos a su lado.

Los dos entran a la habitación vacía y se oyen los sonidos de la pasión. Fuera de esta sala, hay una persona escuchando los sonidos de Issei y el amor de Ravel, Ophis. Está comiendo un crepé y se pregunta más sobre las esposas de Issei y por qué eligieron esta vida para no pelear por él.

Ella pone su mano en la puerta frente a ella

-Tal vez, es hora de que realmente vea por mí misma lo que es ser una esposa. Issei, nos encontraremos allí, como una esposa perfecta. Ya no estoy interesada en el silencio. al verte como un hombre... al menos que creemos una nueva vida juntos, después de todo, lo prometimos no, "destruir las leyes del mundo para engendrar al ser prohibido"- dice en voz baja.

Ophis se aleja de la puerta y se teletransporta con una sonrisa intrigada en su rostro.


	10. el placer de una zorra

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de la princesa de las nueve colas**

* * *

 **el placer de una zorra**

 **hace mucho tiempo**

en la academia kuoh se podía a un grupo de estudiantes tanto hombres como mujeres reunidos en los pasillos mirando a 2 chicas caminando por este dirigiéndose a la salida ya que había terminado el día de escuela

-¡kyaahhh! ¡miren son la onee-samas de kuoh!

-¡tenemos que guardar esta imagen en nuestras mentes!

-cierto, pronto ellas se graduaran si se irán de la academia

-es una autentica pena que kuoh, pierda semejantes bellezas

dijeron algunos estudiantes, mientras veían a las dos chicas denominadas las "onee-samas de kuoh", ambas jovencitas de unos 18 años, figura curvilínea y con un gran estante, vestían el uniforme de kuoh para chicas, una de ellas con largo cabello negro azabache tan negro con el vació sin fin arreglado en una única trenza a modo de cola de caballo y con unos profundos ojos grises que parecían vacíos cosa que contrastaba mucho con su alegre sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga, una joven cabello rubio brillante con unos hermosos ojos dorados, ambas iban conversando mientras se dirigían a la salida

-ya esta estos son nuestros últimos días en la academia risu-chan-dijo la chica rubia

-si, lo se, y ahora que sigue

-de que hablas?

-entre en esta escuela por que era lo que onee-sama y ise querían para mi, que aprendiera y creciera, pero no se que hacer ahora, supongo querrán que vaya a la universidad aunque sinceramente no se ni tengo deseos

-enserio

-si, creo que al igual que onee-sama soy feliz viviendo mis días con todos en la residencia hyodo, como mi familia...aunque tal vez, si allá algo que mi corazón desea-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que nadie oyó

-ya veo

-y tu, kunou, ¿que deseas hacer ahora?

-bueno, soy la heredera de la facción yokai del oeste, siempre he sabido que mi destino es heredar kyoto, aunque lo que mas quiero ahora es...

-¡kunou, risu aquí estamos dense prisa!-de repente ambas fueron interrumpidas en su conversación, afuera de la academia, esperando cerca de la entrada, se encontraba un auto ultimo modelo, sin techo con cuatro asientos, de un color carmesí brillante, en el asiento del conductor se encontrar saludando a las dos chicas un hombre de cabello castaño desordenado y a su lado como copiloto una mujer adulta, joven de buena figura con grandes pechos, vistiendo un vestido negro, de largo cabello negro azabache suelto y ojos grises y vacíos, cualquiera que la viera sino fuera por la obvia diferencia de edad en sus apariencias pensaría que es la hermana gemela de risu

-!issei-sama¡ ¡fisu-san!

-!onee-sama¡ ¡ise!

fueron las respuestas de kunou y risu, respectivamente

-issei-sama, otra vez vino a recogernos, ya le he dicho que no es necesario-dijo kunou

-de que hablas no es ningún problema para mi

-pero que hay de su trabajo

-para eso tengo a ravel para que se encargue de mi horario

-rápido suban-los interrumpio la mujer de cabello negro al lado

-claro onee-sama, vamos kunou

ambas chicas se metieron en el lujoso auto y sentaron en los asientos traseros, mientras tanto la gente a los alrededores al verlos empezaron a susurrar

-otra vez ese hombre viniendo a buscar a nuestras onee-samas, quien es el

-según tengo entendido es l tutor legal de risu-sama incluso tienen el mismo apellido, hyodo

-si pero la forma en la que kunou-sama lo trata con respeto a que se debe

-dicen por ahí, que podría ser el novio de kunou-sama

-¡no, imposible nuestra kunou-sama no puede haber sido mancillada, y mucho menos por una hombre mayor!

-pero tienen que admitir que se ve muy guapo

-y a juzgar por debe ser muy rico

esos susuros cayeron en oídos sordos, cuando issei empezó a conducir alejándose de la escuela

 **el día de la graduación**

era el día en que los estudiantes de tercer año de la preparatoria se graduarían todos con sus togas negras de graduados, uno a uno se levantaban de sus asientos tras oír sus nombre listos para recibir sus diplomas

-risu hyodo, paso al frente-la mencionada se levanto para recibir su diploma, siendo aplaudida muy fuertemente por los miembros de la residencia hyodo-kunou irani, paso al frente-llego el turno de kunou que también se levanto a recibir su diploma-tus padres deben estar orgullosos-dijo el director entregándole su diploma

-gracias-fue su única respuesta, dando un paso ante el micrófono lo tomo para decir unas palabras-academia kuoh gracias, y todos mis compañeros por estos maravillosos años

mas en otra área de ese mismo, todos los dela residencia hyodo, issei y su harem, estaban felicitando y celebrando por la graduación de risu y kunou

-gracias, por estar aquí con nosotras, rias-sama, issei-sama-dijo kunou

-no hay de que, kunou, no me perdería este día por nada

-gracias de nuevo, solo desearía que mi madre hubiera podido venir, es una pena que no pueda abandonar kyoto

-sobre eso, ingvild-dijo issei apuntando a una mujer de cabella purpura y ojos naranjas-hazlo

-como quiera issei-sama-fue la respuesta de ingvild

-que esta pasando issei-sama-pregunto, intrigada kunou

-esto-dijo el tomando a kunou de la mano y acercandola a el

-que¡?-kunou no se sonrojo y no tuvo tiempo de nada mas cuando una luz la envolvió a ella y a issei, cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontraba en lugar diferente, parecía la entrada a un templo shinto en lugar alto, numerosos toris se podían ver a un lado ella e issei se encontraban rodeados por un multitud de personas, pero no eran humanos, se podía ver a numerosos kitsunes y tengus en medio ellos una mujer adulta de grandes pechos, cabello rubio largo y ojos dorados vistiendo un kimono dorado tradicional, en ese momento ella hablo

-bienvenida y felicidades por tu graduación, hija mia-fue lo que dijo yasaka

-¡bienvenida de vuelta kunou-sama!-grito la multitud

kunou estaba sin palabras no podía creer lo que veía

-quise que fuera una sorpresa-fue lo único que dijo issei con una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento kunou ya no pudo contener mas la emoción y con los ojos a punto de llorar de la alegría se volteo a ver a la multitud

-estoy en casa(tadaima)

 **el verdadero kyoto, mas tarde ese día**

el verdadero kyoto es el como se le conoce a la ciudad yokai oculta, pese a ser el hogar de seres sobrenaturales no se encuentra en un dimensión a parte, mas bien es un pseudo-espacio conectado de cierta forma con el kyoto humano, dicho lugar en una enorme palacio japones de estilo antiguo, ciento, no tal vez miles de yokai de todo topo se encontraban reunidos, celebran con viva alegría el regreso de su joven princesa y futura reina, en un parte reunidos juntos se encontraban kunou, yasaka y issei, estos dos últimos tomando unas copas de sake

-le agradezco emperador dragón rojo-dono, le agradezco profundamente por haber cuidado de mi hija todos estos años

-no ahí de que, yasaka-sama, a sido un placer

ambos chocaron copas y continuaron bebiendo, mientras kunou, no sabia que hacer ante los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, querion tomar algo de aire fresco se levanto, para ir a una terraza y contemplar la belleza de el verdadero kyoto

-pasa algo te sientes bien-en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la llegada de issei que fue a ver como estaba

-estoy solo esta pensando en algunas cosas

-déjame estabas pensando en tu futuro

-que

-yo también me mataba con esos pensamientos problemáticos a tu edad

-ya veo

-y dime hasta ahora que deseas a hacer?

-no estoy muy segura

-hable con tu madre

-?

-dijo que si lo querías podías seguir viviendo en mi casa, también dijo que no había problema si deseas estudiar un la universidad, y a sea aquí en kyoto o en si lo deseas en la de kuoh o cualquier otra

-realmente tiene algún significado lo que desee hacer ahora

-de que hablas?

-soy la futura reina de nueve colas, algún mi madre abdicara el trono, y yo me convertiré en la gobernante de kyoto, todo esto sera mi responsabilidad junto con las vidas que aquí hay-dijo apuntando a la ciudad-jamas podre volver a dejar estas tierras, ya que sera mi deber mantener el balance de las lineas ley aquí para garantizar el futuro y bienestar de los yokai y humanos que aquí habitan, ese es mi destino, así lo decida ahora si yace donde voy a terminar

-bien, uno, en primer lugar para eso aun falta tiempo, tu madre aun tiene varios siglos ante de si quiera pensar en jubilarse, ella es como gabriel o serafall, tienen su edad pero están como el queso, y segundo tienes no importa realmente

-eh?

-no importa que camino elijas ya sabes donde vas a terminar, pero para llegar a esas meta aun falta mucho tiempo, en ves de preocuparte por el final deberías pensar en como llegar a el, tienes razón algún tomara el trono de yasaka, pero hasta que ese día llegue, deberías vivir como quiera, de una forma que te haga feliz

-lo que quiera?, lo que me haga feliz?

-si

-issei..

-..¡-ese fue la primera vez que la oyó llamarlo por su nombre

-y si lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo-dijo acercándose a el y tomando su mano para ponerla en su pecho-y si lo que me hace feliz es esta a tu lado-dijo acercando su mano y poniéndola en el rostro de el

\- kunou...-iba hablar pero ella lo interrumpió

-sabes, mis sentimientos, en todos estos años, no han cambiando, conocí a muchos hombres en mi tiempo en la escuela, tantos tipos que se me acercaron, con sus propuestas, algunas sincera y reales otras simplemente llenas de lujuria y deseo, pero las rechace a todas, por que solo hay una persona que puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere como esta ahora, solo hay alguien que puede hacer que mi mente se llene de tanta pasión

-kunou yo..-antes de que pudiera hablar ella volvió a interrumpirlo

-nunca me a importador compartirte, eso es algo que tuvo claro que tendría que hacer desde el principio, y olvidate de los planes de mi madre y todos los altos mandos de kyoto, dime issei aun me vez solamente como una niñ..-esta ves fue el que la interrumpió a ella, pero no con palabras, sino con un beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión, continuaron así varios segundos, con ella agarrándolo de la cabeza y el con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura amenazando con descender a hacia su trasero, el choque de lenguas duro un rato hasta que finalmente se separaron por flata de aire con hilo de saliva siendo lo único que los conectaba

-eso responde tu preguntas kunou-dijo issei, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarlo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho, al distancia yasaka, acompañada de uno de los viejos tengus de su corte vieron la escena en secreto

-bueno yasaka-sama, parece que el plan heredero de kyoto del dragón celestial ha sido todo un éxito

-olvídate de eso, en este momento solo me importa sabe que mi hija sera feliz

volviendo a la escena, issei tomo a una de las manos de kunou con sus dos mas y en es momento un brillo rojo la cubrió, cuando el retiro sus manos, se podía ver que ahora en la mano de kunou había un anillo rojo con una gema verde

-kunou, te casar...

-si,si¡ si¡ y mil veces si¡

-oye no me dejaste terminar

-olvídate de eso, tienes idea por cuanto tiempo e esperado esto-dijo kunou agarrándolo de su cabeza para esta vez ser ella la que le plante un beso

 **okinawa, varios años mas tarde**

en medio de las prístinas playas de okinawa, en una casa construida a la orilla del mar, el sol recién se levantaba y iluminado una habitación en dicha casa de playa, allí en una gran cama con las sabanas desordenadas, se podía ver a una pareja despertando, un hombre de cabello castaño y una mujer de pelo rubio, ambos de pelo corto y ojos dorados, en la mujer se podían ver nieve colas doradas de zorro y dos orejas puntiagudas en su cabeza

-buenos días amor

-buenos días cariño

ambos se dieron los buenos días, abrazándose, revelando en el proceso su falta de sueño

-solo llevamos a aquí un día de nuestros 3 días y ya tienes el olor a okinawa en ti, issei-dijo abrazando a su marido

-yo también estoy sorprendido, y eso que no estuvimos mucho en la playa antes de venir a la habitación a ..

-a darnos placer toda la noche

-si, y que vamos a hacer hoy, tu fuiste la que eligió este lugar, pro que okinawa específicamente?

-a diferencia de las demás prefiero los lugares en mi país, y sobre que hacer a ahora que te parece si continuamos lo que dejamos anoche y luego voy a hacer el desayuno

-segura, tal vez no puedas caminar bien después de esto-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara

-inténtalo si quieres, mi madre no a dejado de molestarme diciéndome que ya quiere ver a sus nietos

-pues no la hagamos esperar mas

ambos se dieron un beso, reanudando su sesión de amor ese fue le comienzo de su segundo día de luna de miel

* * *

 **si, lo se el titulo es muy sugerente, es básicamente un chiste, como sea a diferencia de los demás capítulos que casi todo el contenido era para la luna de miel, esta vez me centre en el pasada y la relación, por que? bueno por que a diferencia del resto de chicas del harem de issie, kunou debido a su edad es digamos una de las cuales su relación no tiene un desarrollo romántico**


	11. el corazón del dios dragón

**hola aquí Total DxD con esta nueva historia corta, ahora el turno de mi pareja favorita**

* * *

 **el corazón del dios dragón**

 **brecha dimensional, actualidad**

la brecha dimensional, el espacio inter-dimensional que separa a todas las dimensiones, la frontera de todos los mundos, conocido como el mundo de la nada, al no existir absolutamente nada en ahí, no hay espacio, no hay tiempo, no hay materia y no hay energía, debido a eso técnicamente no se le puede considerar un lugar, al no existir ningún espacio, como en dicha región nada puede sobrevivir, cualquier materia sería desintegrada por el vacío dimensional, solo seres de gran poder o con medio especiales de resistencia podrían aguantar tiempo suficiente en ese lugar, en este reino de nada cuya apariencia recuerda a un caleidoscopio, se podían encontrar a 3 personas o mejor dicho dragones, dragones divinos para ser exactos la clase mas alta entre los mismos, los únicos que podían sobrevivir de forma indefinida en ese lugar, el mas notorio de ellos era un gigantesco dragón occidental de unos docientos metros, escamas rojas de un tono oscuro y profundo 4 enormes alas en sus lomo con un gigantesco cuerno extendiéndose en su frente con sus enormes ojos dorados sin iris o pupila, el era el legitimo gobernante de la brecha dimensional, el real dios emperador dragón rojo, el temido dragón del apocalipsis registrado en el libro de las revelaciones de san juan, nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo conocen como el dragón de dragones, DxD verdadero, el gran rojo(si muy originales), las otras dos que lo acompañaban, y si las ya que ambas eran mujeres, muy parecidas, las dos con apariencia de jóvenes adultas, figura esbelta y grandes pechos, con cabello negro azabache y ojos grises que parecían vacíos y orejas puntiagudas, sus rostros eran iguales por lo que cualquiera diría que eran gemelas, la única forma de diferenciarlas seria por su cabellos y ropas, una tenia el pelo suelto y la otra arreglado en una cola de caballo a manera de trenza y con un broche de dragón rojo en sus pelo, que recordaba a la famosa bandera de gales, ambas tenían vestidos de estilo gótico de color negro, la de pelo suelto uno con detalles purpura y la otra uno de detalles rojos, ellas eran ophis ouroboros y lith hyodo, las hermanas diosas dragón, dragón del infinito, y dragón de la eternidad respectivamente, conocidas ahora con los sobrenombre de fisu y risu, respectivamente, ambas se encontraban sobre el gran rojo, risu en el extremo de su cuerno, de pie observando a su hermana mayor, la cual estaba sobre el lomo del gran rojo a cierta distancia, sentada en este con las piernas abiertas, mientras repetía una y otra vez la mismo acción, levantaba su mano, carga poder en esta y luego procedía a descenderla golpeando fuertemente al gran rojo produciendo así lo que alguien como un "gran rojo moto", una onda sismo por toda la superficie que era la piel escamosa del dragón, ophis repetía este acto una y otra vez siendo observada por su hermana menor e ignorada por el gran rojo, a este ultimo no le importaba lo que hiciera ophis, ya esta acostumbrado a que ophis fuera a molestarlo, desde que tomo el control de la brecha dimensional el ophis han tenido ese tipo de relación.

-oye rojo enserio no te molesta lo que esta haciendo onee-sama-pregunto risu

-nah, esto no es nada, deberías haberla visto cuando nos conocimos, todos los días era horrible molestia-respondió el gran rojo cuya voz sonaba como la de un delincuente-pero algo raro pasa con ella, no la había visto así nunca

-onee-sama se a estado comportando extraño últimamente, a sido así desde que se fue de segunda luna de miel con issei

-luna de miel?

-es cuando una pareja se va de viaje para disfrut...

-¡se lo que es una luna de miel! ¡no necesito que una niña que ni siquiera tiene un siglo de vida me lo diga!, lo que quiera saber es por que se fue de luna de miel con esa larva, enserio se casaron?

-bueno, técnicamente no están casados, ya que una boda así podría llamar atención no deseada

-me lo puedo imaginar, como reaccionarian los seres inferiores, "la diosa dragón del infinito y el dios dragón carmesí están casados", puedo ver sus cara de pavor-dijo el gran rojo riéndose a modo de burla

-pocas son la personas que saben la verdadera identidad de onee-sama y yo, ante los ojos del publico solo somos unas hermanas gemelas dragonas, que forman parte del harem de ise

-eso no es lo mismo que ser una esposa

-no, si fuéramos esposas los ojos de la prensa sobrenatural que persigue a issei como el dragón de los pechos empezaría a preguntar y sospechar, por lo que en vez de esposas somo mas bien concubinas

-y eso acaso el molesta?

-claro que no, el lazo que onee-sama y yo tenemos con ise, van mas allá del matrimonio así que no importa que nombre le pongan

-ya veo

mientras esos 2 conversaban ophis seguía golpeando al gran rojo pero internamente estaba meditando, pensando y recordando ciertas cosas

 **residencia hyodo, años atras**

-Ise-una cierta niña pequeña llamó al nombre del chico que parecía estar tomando una siesta en la mecedora dentro de la sala de descanso. La silla fue entregada por error a su casa un día y todos simplemente decidieron quedársela. Toda la casa (mansión) estaba tranquila debido al hecho de que todos parecían estar haciendo su propio negocio. Era un domingo e Issie solo tenía trabajo de demonio, pero había terminado temprano, así que volvió y tomó una siesta mientras esperaba que los demás regresaran a casa.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Ophis vio los libros alineados en el estante que vio que a los demás les gustaba leer. Los libros parecían tener muchas fotos en lugar de palabras; ella recordó que Issei lo llamó "manga". cogió uno al azar y se dirigió a Issei, que todavía estaba dormido. Cuando llegó a donde Issei, cuidadosamente se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo, asegurándose de no despertarlo; le dijeron que era grosero interrumpir el descanso de otra persona.

Sentarse en el regazo de Issei era algo que hacía cada vez que estaban solos. Ella siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre por qué Toujou Koneko y Ravel Phenex parecen discutir sobre sentarse en el regazo de Issei, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para probarlo cuando Issei estaba solo. Tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo para que llegara esa oportunidad, ya que todos parecían querer asegurarse de que Issei estuviera acompañado al menos por un miembro del grupo en todo momento. En realidad, era muy raro que Ise estuviera solo.

Una vez que pudo sentarse en su regazo, pudo entender un poco por qué los otros habían luchado por el derecho a sentarse en él. Un acto tan simple la había tranquilizado y le había dado una sensación de confort, algo que una vez le había proporcionado el silencio de la brecha dimensional. La primera vez que había tratado de sentarse en su regazo había sido algo difícil debido al vestido que llevaba, así que se aseguró de usar el pijama que le trajeron cuando lo hizo. Era la razón por la que siempre solía usar dicho pijama cuando estaba en casa.

Ella abrió el manga que eligió del estante. Analizó cada página, asegurándose de incluir todos los detalles, como las expresiones faciales, el lenguaje corporal y el uso de las palabras. Ella tenía mucho que aprender sobre este tipo de cosas. Todo fue por el bien de entender mejor a Issei.

 _-Una sonrisa es complicada ... Parece expresar en general felicidad y alegría, pero este personaje parece sonreír a pesar de experimentar dolor por lesiones graves ... ¿tiene una sonrisa otros significados?-_ Ella tomó nota de un personaje en particular que estaba gravemente herido, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

 _-Este es ... llorando. Uno llora cuando siente dolor o ha perdido algo de importancia ... sin embargo, parecía haber logrado su objetivo ... ¿por qué llora? -_ Pasó las páginas y continuó leyendo la historia tratando de identificar y relacionarse con las emociones mostradas por los personajes.

-Hmmmm ... ¿Ophis?- Issei se había despertado de su siesta y comenzó a estirar un poco su cuerpo. Ophis, por otro lado, había ajustado su cuerpo para que estuviera sentada de costado sobre su regazo.

-Ise ... ¿por qué esta persona está llorando?- Volvió a esa página en particular y levantó el manga que estaba leyendo para que Issei pudiera verlo.-Ella había tenido éxito y aún está llorando, ¿está insatisfecha?- Ella mira hacia Ise esperando obtener una respuesta. Cuanto más observaba a los demás, más se daba cuenta de lo complicados que eran.

-Ah ... bueno ella está llorando porque está feliz- respondió Issei después de frotarse los ojos y echar un rápido vistazo. Él ya había leído ese manga antes.

-Ella está llorando ... ¿por la felicidad?- Ophis inclina la cabeza confundida, cerrando los ojos para reflexionar sobre la respuesta de Issei. Si uno se concentrara en su rostro, ellos podrían ver a la diosa dragón haciendo pucheros.

Sí, el dragón infinito, el dios dragón, una de las existencias más antiguas en el mundo estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Ah ...- Ise estaba completamente despierto debido a la sorpresa que experimentó al ver las expresiones de cambio de Ophis. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y estaba más dispuesta a conversar y expresarse en palabras, aún conservaba esa cara en blanco de la suya. Los cambios de expresión de ella eran muy raros y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, realmente, realmente quería una cámara adecuada.

Si Issei fuera sincero, Ophis se veía extremadamente linda en ese momento. Lo suficientemente lindo como para atraer a muchas personas de voluntad débil encarceladas por los cargos de secuestro de menores.

-Ise, ¿por qué la felicidad te haría llorar?- Ophis había cambiado su expresión a la normal, para sorpresa de Issei.

-Bueno ... a veces, cuando te vuelves realmente feliz, te abrumas tanto que lloras.- Respondió, sin poder explicarlo adecuadamente. Fue una de esas cosas que acabas de entender, por lo que ponerlo en palabras fue difícil.-Ummm ... por ejemplo ... ahh ... ¡bien! Si Rias y todos llevaran un delantal desnudo, ¡estaría tan feliz de que llorara! Hehehe ... .Rias en un delantal desnudo ... Akeno-san en un delantal desnudo ... Asia-chan ...

Los pensamientos de Ise se convirtieron rápidamente en el modo de fantasía, Tiempos del Rey del Harem: Naked Apron Edition. Ophis, notando la expresión pervertida en su rostro, había decidido tratar de entender las cosas ella misma.

 _-Lágrimas provocadas por la felicidad ... Me pregunto si podré experimentarlo ..._

Después, cuando Ise había salido de sus perversas ilusiones, continuó ayudando a Ophis, que nunca abandonó su regazo, tratando de comprender las emociones. Ophis haría una pregunta y haría todo lo posible por responder. Un cierto ex gobernador de ángeles caídos más tarde vendría a ver a Ise en la mecedora durmiendo con Ophis en sus brazos. Él rápidamente y silenciosamente tomó fotos con una cámara.

 **brecha dimensional, de vuelta a la actualidad**

en la brecha dimensional, ophis seguía golpeando al gran rojo, hasta que de repente al lenvantar la mano y volver a golpearlo, esta vez no hizo ningún, ophis noto que esta vez no fue capaz de carga poder en su mano, ella se detuvo y miro su mano un rato, apretándola varias veces para ver que había pasado, en ese momento risu se le acerco

-onee-sama, pasa algo, ya te aburriste

-yo..-ophis iba responder pero de repente algo la detuvo, sintio una sensación punzante en su pecho que le hizo agarrarlo, de repente una sensación de calor la inundo desde adentro- que pasa?

-onee-sama, estas bien?

-no se... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-ophis grito, un grito ensordecedor que lleno toda la brecha dimensional, mientras su aura surgía de su cuerpo de manera explosiva, pero algo andaba mal, esa aura era algo diferente, era la típica aura negra como el abismo de ophis pero en vez de emitir un brillo purpura, rayos rojos surgían de esta

-¡ONEE-SAMA!-risu grito acercándose a su hermana la cual tras ese espectáculo había caído de lado sobre el lomo del gran rojo-onne-sama, que paso?

-yo.. no se , esto es...-pero no pudo terminar su frase mientras caía en el reino de la inconsciencia, no sin antes pensar en ciertas cosas que llegaron a ella

 **residencia hyodo, años atras**

Pornografía

Era una reliquia sagrada para cada adolescente masculino hormonal en existencia, sin excepciones. Estos vienen en muchas formas; puede ser en forma de video, manga o de su forma, sin embargo, permanece como un elemento sagrado y sagrado que debe ser apreciado y cuidado.

Otra cosa sobre el porno es que uno nunca debe permitir que su colección sea vista por otros, con la excepción de sus amigos más cercanos. Tener el porno de otra persona, especialmente las chicas que te pueden gustar, es una experiencia extremadamente embarazosa y mortificante.

Fue por esta razón que Hyoudou Issei pasó las últimas 4 horas ejecutando un plan complejo para el que se había estado preparando.

 _-Hehehe ... finalmente lo tengo. ¡Matsuda y Motohama definitivamente se pondrían celosos si supieran que obtuve una copia del legendario libro de Oppai Origins!_

Estuvo tentado de rasgar la cubierta de plástico y comenzar a leer, pero se detuvo. El tiempo debe ser justo antes de que se abra.

 _-Está bien, de alguna manera he logrado salir de la casa sin ser detectado, ir a la tienda sin seguir, comprar el libro sin que nadie lo sepa y pude volver a casa sin ningún encuentro._

Estaba particularmente orgulloso del hecho de que fue capaz de lograr tal cosa. Aunque algunos pueden pensar que salir de la residencia de Hyoudou para comprar un libro porno sin que nadie lo sepa es fácil, especialmente si su nombre es Hyoudou Issei, deben comprender una cosa.

No fue así.

Fue difícil, muy difícil, abominablemente difícil. De hecho, era tan difícil que tenías mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir a una pelea contra el núcleo trihexa el solo. Fue así de difícil.

Hacerlo requería que estudiara cuidadosamente los horarios de cada miembro de los habitantes de su casa, los horarios de los otros miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto que no vivían en su casa y, finalmente, los horarios de cualquiera que tuviera incluso la remota posibilidad de entablar una conversación con él si se conocieran al azar. Le llevó unos meses y mucho trabajo, pero logró recopilar los horarios de todos y pudo precisar un período de tiempo que podía aprovechar.

 _-Cálmate Hyoudou Issei, te estás acercando a tu objetivo. ¡Ya has llegado tan lejos, solo queda un poco más y podrás disfrutar del tesoro!_

Miró discretamente a su alrededor y trató de detectar cualquier presencia que pudiera estar cerca, aunque todos deberían estar ocupados haciendo sus cosas, podrían existir circunstancias imprevistas.

Actualmente estaba suprimiendo su poder y ocultando su presencia lo mejor que podía. Había evitado cualquier forma de contacto con cualquier ser remotamente consciente que él conociera. Él nunca podría ser demasiado cuidadoso.

 _-Está bien ... Nadie a la vista y no puedo sentir ninguna presencia cerca. Según los horarios de todos, la casa debería estar vacía en este momento y debería tener dos buenas casas antes de que alguien llegue a casa._

Subió por su habitación haciendo todo lo posible para reprimir su emoción. No había podido disfrutar de nada de su colección por un tiempo debido a la presencia constante de otros.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se produjo un encuentro inesperado.

-¡Hiiiiiiiii!

Un chico rubio de ojos rojos, que en todos los ángulos parecía una niña, de repente saltó y se arrojó contra la pared después de verlo, dejando caer las cosas que llevaba.

-A-ah, Senpai!- La expresión de miedo en sus ojos se borró por completo y fue reemplazada con una mirada de alegria.

 _-Gya-suke ?! E-espera, ¡debería estar entrenando en el Instituto Grigori! ¿Por qué él todavía está aquí?-_ Ise, por otro lado, estaba en pánico.-¡Gya-suke! ¡No sabía que estabas en casa! ¡Pensé que estabas entrenando en el Instituto Grigori!

Inmediatamente se compuso y logró dar un saludo natural.

 _-Tranquilízate! ¡Esperas que algo así pueda suceder, así que encuentra una forma de salir de la situación!_

-Ah, bueno, quería terminar mi trabajo con Demonio antes de ir al instituto y acabo de terminar. ¿Qué hace senpai en casa tan temprano?- El medio vampiro que era la reencarnación de un dios maligno pregunto.

 _-Lindo! ¡Es un verdadero desperdicio que sea un niño! A-Ah espera, concéntrate en Ise, ¡es una pregunta normal, así que responde naturalmente!_ -E-bueno, acabo de terminar mi trabajo con el demonio también, así que pensé que debería irme a casa y esperar a los demás.- Aclaró su garganta tratando de no tartamudear debido al nerviosismo. No era exactamente una mentira ya que terminó un trabajo por la mañana.

-¿Eh? Entonces senpai es libre ... ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Quieres venir conmigo al instituto Senpai?- Gasper había puesto una mirada esperanzada llena de expectativa. La ternura pura que invocaba era suficiente para desencadenar el "¡Quiero llevarte a casa conmigo!" bandera tanto de niñas como de niños.

Esas palabras provocaron un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Issei cuando se vio obligado a recordar las cosas que había visto y experimentado durante sus visitas al instituto. Aunque algunos de ellos eran agradables, la mayoría eran simplemente extraños. Había desarrollado una particular aversión a las grandes bolas de hierro y taladros desde sus visitas.

-L-lo siento, creo que me quedaré en casa hoy ...- Dijo eso con una sonrisa amarga. Realmente no le gustaba decepcionar a su kouhai, pero probablemente no tendrá tiempo para él por un largo tiempo después de esto. También estaba el hecho de que no necesariamente quería visitar el instituto si podía ayudarlo.

-O-oh ... Bien, supongo ... iré solo entonces ...- Su voz era sombría y su rostro estaba claramente decepcionado por la respuesta de Issei. Al ver la cara de su kouhai así, se sintió culpable.

 _-Gguuuhhh ... yo ... ¡Gaah! ¡Tengo que hacer algo al respecto! -_ Lentamente aplastado por la culpa, decidió tomar medidas.-¡gasper!- Gritó mientras agarraba con firmeza el hombro del vampiro. Gasper se sobresaltó un poco por las acciones repentinas de Ise.-¡Creo que has llegado muy lejos! ¡Te has convertido en un hombre fuerte y apropiado del grupo Gremory capaz de proteger a los demás! ¡Creo en ti! ¡Sé que serás capaz de manejar las cosas incluso sin mí!

Aunque dijo esas palabras para salir de la situación, no estaba mintiendo. Él realmente creía que el vampiro travesti hikikimori antropóbico que había conocido por primera vez había crecido a pasos agigantados. Empezó a salir más, comenzó a hablar más con la gente y se mantuvo al tanto de ellos en el entrenamiento. Trabajó para mejorarse a sí mismo sin falta y siempre a la iniciativa de aprender más. Estaba muy lejos de su antiguo ser.

-G-Gracias, senpai ...- Un leve rubor se había apoderado de las mejillas de Gasper. Miró tímidamente tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-¡Un, deberías seguir así! Recuerda que como hombres del grupo Gremory, ¡necesitamos ser fuertes y proteger a los demás!

-¡S-sí, senpai! ¡Yo, un hombre del grupo Gremory, me haré fuerte para proteger a los demás!- Gasper ya había dejado de sonrojarse y había asumido una pose de tripa, sus ojos ardían con pasión y determinación.

-¡Ahora ve! ¡Entrena y ponte más fuerte! ¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!- Dijo con tanta intensidad como pudo reunir.

-E-está bien! Haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡No dejaré caer a senpai!- Suficientemente bombeada por las palabras de Issei, Gasper recogió sus cosas del suelo de inmediato salió corriendo de la casa.

Gasper tenía la mala costumbre de esconderse en una caja para sentirse más cómodo o para esconderse. Era más o menos un lugar donde se sentía más seguro. La bolsa de papel era más o menos lo mismo para él, aparentemente le dio más coraje.

Estaba un poco preocupado por lo que Gasper estaría haciendo en el Instituto Grigori, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que habían ido allí, el misil estaba equipado en su caja ...

-Bien ... negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo los pensamientos innecesarios. Gasper estaría bien; los ángeles caídos en el instituto eran seres extremadamente extraños, pero no le harían nada malo. Solo esperaba que no le dieran un trauma mental al pobre vampiro.

-... ¡Bien, Gya-suke se ha ido, eso significa que puedo disfrutar de mi tesoro ahora!- Inmediatamente entró a su habitación y arrojó el libro porno sobre su cama. Inspeccionó el exterior de su habitación una última vez para asegurarse de que no había nadie presente antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Una puerta cerrada con llave no detendría a nadie que viviera en la casa, excepto a sus padres, pero todos practicaron cortesía común y al menos tocaron la puerta antes de romperla por la preocupación.

-Jejeje ... ¡finalmente, ha llegado el momento de que disfrute el libro atesorado!- Dándose vuelta después de cerrar la puerta con llave, lo que vio lo derribó.

Fue Ophis leyendo casualmente el libro porno con gran interés.

-¡Me olvidé completamente de eeeeellaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó a los cielos maldiciendo su negligencia. Había tenido en cuenta a todos los humanos, demonios, ángeles y youkai que pudieran interferir con sus planes para el día, pero se había olvidado por completo de la diosa dragón de pelo negro con la apariencia de una mujer de grandes pechos que se le pegaba como un fantasma que posee un ser humano., originalmente ophis tomaba la forma de una loli gótica, pero después de la campaña de los dragones malignos dodne apra salvarle la vida a issei esta retiro el infinito de este , reajustandolo a un nivel en que su cuerpo y alma lo toleraran, la diosa dragón sufrió cambios en su ser, para empezar este ser que no tenia una forma definida había adquirido algo que se podía considerar su verdadera forma que era su apariencia actual aunque aun conservaba su capacidad para cambiar de forma demostrado en la veces que tomaba de nuevo su forma de loli para jugar con su amiga kunou y su hermanita lilith, y el segundo cambio era que al quedar fija en una forma femenina, ophis que antes era un ser sin genero finalmente tenia uno, por lo que ya no seria un error llamarla un ella

-O-Ophis ... N-no deberías leer lo que sabes ...- respiró hondo y trató de calmarse y comenzó a hablar con Ophis.- _Puedo hacer esto ... todavía tengo una oportunidad ... ¡ENCUENTRA EL CAMINO!_

-Ise ... ¿Ise te gusta esto?- Ella le preguntó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Ella estaba señalando a una chica que no llevaba nada más que una camisa grande empujando su pecho con sus brazos, enfatizándolos, y mirando seductoramente al personaje masculino.

-E-Eh? A-ah bien ... S-sí?- Honestamente, no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta honesta. Él no era exactamente reservado con su naturaleza pervertida. Era más correcto decir que lo mostró abiertamente a todos sin importar su reputación. Después de todo, se llamaba el dragón Oppai que se acciona tocando los senos.

-Un ...- Ophis simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos.

-Ah, bueno ... entonces tomaré esto, ¿de acuerdo Ophis?- Se acercó al dios dragón tratando de obtener el libro porno de ella. Tomó el libro de la mano de Ophis y lo miró embargo, una ligera oleada de poder lo había sobresaltado y miró a Ophis.

la diosa dragón que usualmente estaba vestida con ropa gótica negra no se veía por ningún lado.

-... ¿Eh?- Podía sentir sangre goteando de su nariz mientras estudiaba la ropa que Ophis había tomado.

Ella llevaba nada más que una gran camisa negra. Era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir sus muslos, por lo que se desconoce si todavía llevaba bragas o no. La mayoría de los botones fueron deshechos excepto los dos cerca de la parte inferior. La camisa apenas cubría su pecho grande. El tamaño era comparable al de Rias y Akeno, pero el tamaño encajaba bien con el perfil de su cuerpo. La figura era equilibrada y bien proporcionada.

También estaba claro que ella no llevaba un sujetador.

-O-Ophis ... Ophis ?!

-Hmm ... lo había emulado, ¿te gusta Ise?- Ophis permaneció inexpresiva mientras hablaba, pero Issei de alguna manera pudo detectar la expectativa que tenía en sus ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Ophis te vez maravillosa! ¡Gracias por mostrarme esto!- Respondió inmediatamente llorando en el sitio de una linda chica en el que llevaba nada más que una camisa frente a él. Volvió a la posición de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, empujándolo hacia arriba para enfatizarlo.

-Un ... Ise ... empuja- Ophis llevó la situación a su conclusión lógica y abrió la camisa que llevaba puesta más allá, exponiendo completamente su pecho a Issei.

-empuja ?! ¿En serio? ¿Debería hacerlo ?!- Más sangre había corrido por la nariz de Issei por las palabras de Ophis. Aunque honestamente quería hacerlo, se sentía un poco vacilante.

-Sí- contestó Ophis simplemente, sin romper el contacto visual con él.

-Uhhh ... E-está bien ...- finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, incapaz de soportar la mirada que ella le estaba dando.

Lentamente se acercó a Ophis deteniéndose al alcance de su brazo. Él nerviosamente levantó sus manos y asumió su "postura de pecho" como lo había apodado Azazel.

Permitió que sus dedos se alinearan con los pezones expuestos de Ophis y los presionó lentamente. Sintiendo la suavidad y elasticidad del seno modesto de Ophis.

-Iyaaannn ~~- Ophis soltó en completo y absoluto monótono.

CLIC

FLASH

De repente escuchó el sonido de una cámara cerca de él.

-¡ _Maldición! ¡Estaba demasiado distraído con Ophis para notar que alguien se acercaba! ¡¿Quién es?!_

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para ver quién les había tomado una foto. Él palideció al darse cuenta de quién era.

 _-¡Noooooo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tenía que ser Azazel senseeeeiiii ?!_

-Jeje ... Tengo que decírtelo, Ise ... pensar que esto es lo que haces con el dragón dios-sama cuando estás solo ...- Azazel tenía una gran sonrisa de mierda en su rostro mientras revisaba el cámara digital que sostenía.

-¡Dame esooooo!- Ise inmediatamente se acercó e intentó agarrar la cámara de Azazel, pero el ex gobernador fue demasiado rápido y lo evadió fácilmente.

-Ah ah ah Ise-kun ~~- dijo Azazel juguetonamente mientras meneaba su dedo. En ese momento estaba sentado en la ventana mientras sostenía la cámara digital con la otra mano. Abrió la ventana para garantizar un escape rápido y limpio.

-Ise, realmente eres un hombre pecador. Fufufu, pensar que estarías haciendo este tipo de esto con Ophis mientras nadie mira ... Entonces ... ¿Qué tan lejos te has ido? ¿Los dos han compartido un beso apasionado? ¿Quieres que Ophis haga cosplay mientras te acaricia el pecho? Espera ... ¡no me digas que los dos ya han tenido sexo ?! ... ¿No significa eso que Rias no es la primera? ¡Jajaja! ¿Eres un perro astuto?

-¡NO! ¡NO HEMOS HECHO NADA DE ESO! ¡DAME ESA CAMARAAAAA!- Issei respondió enérgicamente, dándose cuenta de dónde esto podría conducir. Cargó de nuevo contra Azazel, pero el ángel caído simplemente salió por la ventana y voló en el cielo.

-¡Eh, lo siento, pero esta parte de mi colección ahora! Con la foto que tomé ahora y las otras fotos tuyas y Ophis que he tomado secretamente antes de hacer un álbum. Lo llamaré 'El asunto secreto de Oppai' Continuación'!- Gritó, claramente disfrutando de la situación.

-¿TIENES OTRAS FOTOOOOOOOSSS ?!- La última declaración de Azazel lo había hecho, ahora iba a destruir esa cámara sin importar lo que tomara.

[¡ROMPE BALANCE DEL DRAGÓN GALES!]

Se escuchó un sonido y una armadura roja apareció en el cuerpo de Ise. Desplegó los propulsores en su espalda y sus alas.

-¡O-oi Ise, cálmate! ¡Solo te estaba molestando!- Azazel se retiró levemente de Issei que se había puesto su armadura de escamas.

[CAMBIO: ESTRELLA SONICA!]

-¡caballero gales ultrasonico!- Issei gritó, causando que su armadura cambiara. causando que varios pedazos de su armadura arrojaran dejando solo el mínimo.

-¡e-espera! ¡ISE!- Azazel había escondido la cámara en su ropa y se había preparado para lo que estaba por venir. la forma de caballero estralla dragón dragón de Ise generalmente era seguido por-

[¡CAMBIO: IMPACTO SÓLIDO!]

Sin previo aviso, Ise aparece detrás de Azazel cambiando rápidamente a su forma torre galesa draconiana y enviando un impacto solido hacia Azazel. Azazel inmediatamente crea un escudo de luz para bloquear el ataque repentino de Ise, pero inmediatamente se rompe por la fuerza del golpe y lanza a Azazel por el cielo.

-¡DAME ESA CÁMARA-" Ise gritó mientras se preparaba para su próximo ataque.- _Este es el sensei de Azazel contra el que estoy luchando. Si quiero una oportunidad de destruir la cámara, ¡tengo que irme por todas!_

[unidad cardinal carmesí]

-¡MALDITO ISE! ¡NO VOY A DARTE LA CÁMARA! ¡SI ES ASÍ COMO LO QUIERES, ENTONCES VAMOS!- Azazel despliega todas sus doce alas de color negro azabache y crea varios rayos de luz.

Un choque épico entre el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos y el dragón oppai comenzó.

Ambos fueron castigados más tarde debido a la perturbación que causaron. Rias le había dado azotes a Ise 2000 mientras Azazel fue azotado 1000 veces por Akeno. Ninguno de los dos había revelado la verdadera causa de la pelea y la había pasado como una forma de entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, Ophis se quedó en la habitación para leer el resto del libro porno de Ise que intentaba ampliar su conocimiento y experiencia, causando más caos para Ise.

 **residencia hyodo, la actualidad**

en una de las habitaciones de la residencia hyodo, cierta diosa dragón se despertaba de su sueño, encontrándose en una cama amplia usando nada mas que una bata, lentamente abriendo los ojos, desconcertada por lo que había pasado en la brecha dimensional, cuando fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor pudo encontrar a issei sentado en una silla cerca de la cama observándola, ella lo miro y hablo

-ise.. que paso?

-no se, tu dímelo, ophis, por que de verdad quisiera saber por que no me mencionaste algo tan importante-respondió el, mientras ophis confundida rodaba la cabeza a un lado

-no se de que estas habl...-pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando miro lo que había a su lado junto a ella en la cama, o mejor quien había, era un pequeño bebe, por su tamaño y apariencia era claramente un recién nacido, ophis al instante supo que no era un bebe humano, mucho menos uno de demonio a cualquier otra cosa, el olor del pequeño era claramente el de un dragón pero también emanaba el aura de un dios, ophis atónita ante la pequeña criatura ante ella extendió su y lo toco, al instante pudo sentirlo su pode y el de issei, ambo juntos en esa pequeña criatura-mi...mi hijo

-nuestro, de nuevo preguntare por que no me avisaste?

-yo...no tenia idea, me había sentido extraña los últimos meses pero no pensé que seria esto, siempre creí que cuando tuviéramos un hijo, yo pondría un huevo como la mayoría de dragones, al idea de un parto jamas paso por mi cabeza

-bueno, no todos los dragones nacen por huevos, ademas no existen registro de un dios dragón teniendo un hijo, por lo creo que puede entenderte-ophis oyó a issei mientras se acerba mas a su hijo para tomarlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo, en momento ella pudo sentir un liquido calido cayendo por sus mejilla, eran lagrimas

- _así que así se siente la lagrimas de felicidad-_ ophis tomo a su hijo y lo acurruco en su cara sonriendo mientras seguía derramando lagrimas, en ese momento, un recuerdo llego a su cabeza, eran las palabras que le había dicho otro de los seres mas antiguos del mundo, y una de los pocos que podían igualarla en poder

 _"ouroboros tu no buscas el silencio, tu estas buscando algo que llene el vació que has tenido desde el comienzo de tu existencia, el silencio no es nada mas que una anestesia, si quieres la paz debes encontrar lo que llene el vació"_

 _-tenias tanta razón, elohim, esto , esto es lo que verdaderamente necesito-_ ise, gracias

-gracias,por que?

-por todo, por hacerme tu amiga, por mostrarme el mundo, por revelarme que si tengo un corazón, y por sobre todo por hacerme feliz

-ophis soy yo el que debe darte las gracias, por darme esta vida y esta vida-dijo acercándose para tocar a su hijo

ambos sostuvieron a su pequeño recién, habría mucho de que hablar mas tarde pero por ahora solo disfrutarían de esa pequeña e infinita felicidad

* * *

 **bien aquí esta, el capitulo de ophis, se que al tratarse de historia referentes a las lunas de miel debería haber escrito algo de la luna de miel de issei y ophis, pero cada vez que pensaba en issei y ophis de luna de miel nada se me venia a la cabeza y lo que se me ocurra no llegaba a ningún punto o no daba el resultado que quería es eso que al mas puro estilo de ishubumi-sensei em limite a escribir esta escena sobre el nacimiento del hijo de issei y ophis intercalando escenas de historia cortas del pasado de issei y ophis, la idea de ophis dando a luz sin saber qeu estaba embarazada se me vino de otro fanfic ya cancelado, en el que algo parecido ocurría y ese fic me puso a pensar si en la vida ral hay mujeres que dan la luz sin sebar que están embarazadas por que algo parecido no puede pasar en lo sobrenatural**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **KNFD.E:** la que esta con kunou es lilith y la que esta con issei es ophis, risu es el nombre que le dio issei a liliith después de que esta se fuera a vivir a su casa, en japones, lilith se dice "ririsu" a si que issei quito el primer ri dejándolo como risu que seria romanizado como lith


End file.
